La vengeance d'Harry Potter
by Gwen Zephyr
Summary: Et si la vie d’Harry Potter était que mensonge ? Et si Voldemort n’est pas celui qu’on croit ? Que se passetil quand Harry Potter découvre la vraie vérité ? Spoilers des cinq premières tomes.
1. Chapter 1

**La vengeance d'Harry Potter**

**RESUME:** Et si la vie d'Harry Potter était que mensonge? Et si Voldemort n'est pas celui qu'on croit? Que se passe-t-il quand Harry Potter découvre la vraie vérité? Spoilers des cinq premières tomes.

**DISCLAIMER**: Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Le reste est tiré de mon imagination.

Mes propos: Je commence une nouvelle fic qui, j'espère, vous plaira. Et j'espère que cette fois-ci j'aurai de l'inspiration et que j'irai jusqu'au bout.

Bonne lecture…

**

* * *

****Chapitre 1: le rêve **

_… _

_«Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche…il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore…et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit…Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…» _

_… _

_«SIRIUS ! » hurla Harry. «SIRIUS ! » _

_Mais lorsqu'il se précipita vers le socle de pierre, Lupin l'attrapa fermement et lui enserra la poitrine de ses bras pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. _

_«Tu ne peux rien faire, Harry…» _

_«Il faut aller le chercher, le sauver, il est simplement passé de l'autre côté!» _

_«Il est trop tard, Harry.» _

_«On peut encore le rattraper.» _

_Harry se débattait avec une violence rageuse mais Lupin ne le lâchait pas. _

_«Tu ne peux rien faire, Harry…Rien…C'est fini pour lui.» _

_«Non, ce n'est pas fini!» hurla Harry. _

_Il ne le croyait pas, ne le croirait jamais. Il continuait de lutter de toutes ses forces pour s'échapper à l'étreinte de Lupin. Lupin ne comprenait rien. Des gens se cachaient derrière ce voile, Harry les avait entendus murmurer la première fois où il était entré dans cette salle. Sirius se cachait, il voulait simplement rester hors de vue… _

_«SIRIUS ! » s'écria-t-il. «SIRIUS ! » _

_«Il ne peut pas revenir, Harry», dit Lupin. _

_Sa voix se brisait sous les efforts qu'il devait faire pour maintenir Harry. _

_«Il ne peut pas revenir parce qu'il est m…» _

_«IL-N'EST- PAS-MORT ! » rugit Harry. «SIRIUS ! »_

_… _

Puis Harry se trouva dans son rêve où tout est blanc. Il se demanda où il était.

Soudain, il voyait une lumière verte qui apparaissait enveloppant quelqu'un. Il attendit que la lumière disparaisse pour voir qui il s'agit. Quand il voyait enfin qui c'était, il paniqua:

«Merde! Il a réussi d'entrer dans mon esprit. Comment faire pour s'en sortir?»

«Harry…»

Cette voix était douce et sans haine. Ce qui frappa Harry, immobile.

« Ecoute-moi un moment sans m'interrompre. J'ai réussi à sécuriser notre lien de connexion. Je sais que ça te parait étrange que je me comporte ainsi. Tu ne m'as jamais réellement vu…»

Harry, toujours immobile, était stupéfait par la façon que l'homme parlait et regarda cet homme. Il voyait de la sincérité mais il resta toujours sur ses gardes. Après tout, c'était peut-être une nouvelle fois un piège. Il dit alors avec une voix pleine de méfiance:

«Je vous écoute! Comment vous, Lord Voldemort, ne m'attaquez pas et vous ne me méprisez pas comme d'habitude avec une voix pleine de haine? Et qu'est ce que vous entendez par sécuriser la connexion?»

En effet, c'était Lord Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui était devant Harry. Il répondit avec patience:

«Je vais tout te dire et ce que je vais te dire est strictement la vérité. Je ne suis pas l'homme que tu m'as souvent vu. On a souvent pris mon apparence pour mettre le monde dans le chaos. Je vais commencer par le début, la nuit du 31 octobre 1981.»

«La nuit où mes parents sont morts et vous les avez tués!», rugit Harry.

«C'est faux!» insista Voldemort. «Je t'ai dit qu'on avait pris mon apparence. Contrairement à ce qu'on t'a raconté, je ne les ai pas tués. C'était mes meilleurs amis.»

«QUOI?» s'écria Harry en s'étranglant. « Ce n'est pas possible!»

« Je savais que tu n'allais pas me croire mais voici une preuve. Voici la lettre que tes parents t'ont écrite avec leurs sangs pour prouver leur authenticité. Tiens, lis le.»

Harry prit la lettre que Voldemort lui tendit. Ses mains tremblaient en prenant cette lettre et n'osa pas la lire. Il regarda un instant l'homme qui lui parait sincère puis observa la lettre. Il l'ouvrit donc et lut:

_Mon cher fils, _

_Je t'écris en ce jour le 30 octobre 1981 au cas où ta mère et moi serons tués. Je sais que ça va être difficile pour toi en lisant cette lettre car si tu la lis, c'est que nous sommes morts. _

_Nous nous cachons depuis une semaine dans notre manoir à Godric's Hollow où personne ne connaît l'emplacement pour nous protéger contre toute attaque d'Albus Dumbledore. Il veut nous tuer car nous avons découvert, avec Tom, la vérité sur lui. _

_Il faut que tu saches que, contrairement à ce qu'on a dit, Voldemort n'est pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais Albus Dumbledore. Je sais que ça te parait impossible puisqu'il semble être vieux. En fait, il a des talents cachés: il est métaphormage. Donc il est impossible de le soupçonner. _

_Mais je ne sais pas comment mais Dumby a réussi à faire croire que c'est Tom le mage noir. Il faut croire qu'il a d'autres talents cachés. Il ne faut pas sous-estimer cet homme, il est puissant. _

_Si tu survis à cette attaque, promets-moi de détruire Dumby qui menace le monde. _

_En ce moment, Tom établit une connexion entre lui et toi pour plus de sécurité. Vous aurez tous les deux une cicatrice qui est le symbole de votre lien de connexion. Mais le problème, c'est qu'on ne sait pas comment faire marcher ce lien. Tom cherchera ces infos pour pouvoir accéder à ce lien. On sait que ce lien est fiable mais on ne sait pas le faire marcher. Il mettra du temps à chercher comment le faire marcher. _

_Je donne cette lettre à Tom en qui j'ai le plus confiance. Il te la donnera le moment venu. _

_Ne te fie à PERSONNE sauf à Tom, Sirius et Rémus. _

_Je t'aime, mon fils. _

_James Chad Potter. _

_Mon bébé, _

_Tu es en train de dormir. Le lien que nous avons mis en place t'a épuisé. Tu as l'air d'un ange et tu es tellement mignon. La connexion a été mise en place avec succès et tu as une belle cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur ton front. Tom a aussi une cicatrice et il en a une sur son bras en forme d'éclair lui aussi. _

_Je confirme totalement ce qu'a écrit ton père. _

_Voldemort est le surnom de Tom que nous lui avions donné lors de nos rencontres. Ce nom montrait bien la haine qu'il a envers ceux qui massacrent les innocents et il n'hésite pas à tuer tous les meurtriers. _

_Albus Dumbledore est un grand manipulateur et un tueur, le pire de tous. Il n'hésite pas à massacrer une vie innocente ou pas par tous les moyens. _

_Apparemment, selon Rémus, notre espion dans l'ordre du Phénix, il y aurait une prophétie qui concerne toi et Tom. Je peux t'assurer que cette prophétie est fausse et vise à vous détruire Tom et toi. _

_Fais confiance à Voldemort et sois prudent. _

_Je t'aime, mon bébé. _

_Lily Allison Potter. _

A la fin de cette lettre, Harry avait les yeux mouillés remplis de larmes et dit:

«J'ai confiance en cette lettre. Si mes parents vous disent qu'il fait vous faire confiance alors je vous fais confiance. Je suis très en colère contre Dumbledore depuis la soirée de l'attaque. Le salaud! Il m'a presque eu!»

«Albus est très fort et a des espions partout. C'est pourquoi j'utilise cette connexion et l'avantage c'est que personne le sait même pas Dumbledore. Tu auras toute la vérité quand tu viendras chez moi en sécurité. Je viendrais te chercher demain à 10h mais le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas où tu habites. J'ai cherché partout et essayé de contacter Sirius et Rémus pour leur demander mais sans succès. Et pour ton info, Sirius n'est pas mort. Il m'a écrit il y a quelques jours et il est en route pour chez moi. C'était une illusion pour faire croire à tout le monde sa mort. Je t'expliquerai tout une fois en sécurité.»

«D'accord! Je suis content que Sirius soit en vie. Je n'ai jamais cru à sa mort. J'habite chez ma tante à Privet Drive.»

«Quelle tante?»

«Pétunia Dursley, la sœur de maman.»

«Hein? Ta mère n'a jamais eu de sœur et encore moins un frère. Tes parents étaient tous deux enfant unique.»

«QUOI?» s'écria Harry. «Ah les salauds! Ils m'ont bien eu! Pétunia et Vernon me méprisent et n'hésitent pas à insulter mes parents et à m'insulter. Ils m'ont fait de moi un esclave.»

«QUOI?» s'écria Tom, n'y croyant pas. «Ils ont fait ça?» ( Harry acquiesça) «Encore un plan de Dumby pour t'affaiblir. Je viens te chercher demain dans les bois. Je connais cet endroit. Tu es sûrement surveillé alors fais comme si tu te promenais et brouille les pistes. Tu me trouveras devant les bois. Et comme mot de passe, demande ma cicatrice. D'accord?»

« D'accord, mais montrez moi votre cicatrice que je la voie au cas où.»

«Oui, bien sûr»

Tom tira la manche de son bras droit révélant une longue cicatrice en forme d'éclair couvrant sur tout le bras droit.

« Ok, demain 10h?» demanda Harry.

« Oui. Faut que j'y aille et surtout vérifie si tu n'es pas suivi.»

«Promis.»

«A demain, Harry.»

«A demain.»

Harry tomba de son lit en se réveillant de son rêve et se demanda si c'était un rêve ou pas. Mais en voyant la lettre qu'il tenait toujours entre ses mains, il conclut que ce n'était pas un rêve.

Il avait hâte d'être demain…

* * *

Alors, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Voulez-vous que je continue? 

La suite la semaine prochaine…

Gwen Zephyr.


	2. Les pensées d'Harry Potter

**RESUME :** Et si la vie d'Harry Potter était que mensonge ? Et si Voldemort n'est pas celui qu'on croit ? Que se passe-t-il quand Harry Potter découvre la vraie vérité ? Spoilers des cinq premières tomes.

**DISCLAIMER** : Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Le reste est tiré de mon imagination.

**Mes propos : **Whaou ! 22 reviews sur mon premier chapitre. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je vous remercie à vous tous de votre soutien et de m'avoir laissé une review. J'espère être à la hauteur de ma tâche et essayer de ne pas vous décevoir. Je compte aussi sur vous pour me fournir quelques idées. Grâce à vos reviews, j'ai pu réfléchir sur certaines choses auxquelles je n'y avais pas pensé.

Je réponds à certaines questions posées dans mes reviews :

- Il n'y aura pas de slash entre Tom et Harry. Mais peut-être une romance. Je n'ai pas encore décidé mais je pense qu'il y aura une romance entre Harry et une fille.

- En ce qui concerne Rogue, vous aurez des explications dans le chapitre 4 ou 5 sur son rôle d'espion.

- Comment Pétunia connaissait James et Lily ? Très bonne question. Vous aurez la réponse dans le chapitre 4 ou 5 au même temps que sur Rogue. Tom révélera tout à Harry.

Un revieweur m'a dit que Harry faisait trop facilement confiance à Tom. Je dois reconnaître que c'est vrai mais j'ai justement pensé que la lettre des parents est une preuve inconstestable puisqu'elle a été écrite avec le sang des Potter. Je crois l'avoirprécisé dans mon précédent chapitre.

Un grand merci à vous.

Bonne lecture…

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : les pensées d'Harry Potter**

Il se leva à 8h pour préparer son départ sans que personne ne le sache. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'on le voie porter une valise. Comment ferait-il alors ?

Il se souvint avoir reçu une lettre l'autorisant de faire de la magie puisqu'il avait eu ses BUSES. Il était maintenant un sorcier de second cycle.

_Monsieur Potter,_

_Vous avez reçu précédemment une lettre des résultats des BUSES. Etant donné que vous avez réussi avec brio vos BUSES, 12 sur 13 BUSES, vous êtes maintenant un sorcier de second cycle. _

_Vous pouvez faire de la magie en dehors de Poudlard mais ne faites pas de la magie en présence des moldus. _

_Je vous prie de recevoir mes salutations les plus distinguées,_

_Mélinda Washington,_

_Ministre de l'éducation magique. _

Quand Harry avait reçu ses résultats de BUSES et cette lettre, il n'y croyait pas. Il était stupéfait et heureux de pouvoir faire de la magie en cas d'attaque. Ca allait lui faciliter les choses sans que le Ministère ne le blâme.

Il n'avait reçu que ces lettres. Il n'avait pas reçu de lettres de la part de ses amis, Ron et Hermione. Donc, il était très mécontent que ses amis ne lui écrivent pas.

En fait, il se contentait d'écrire un bref mot tous les trois jours à l'ordre du Phénix mais c'était tout. Pas de réponse, pas de soutien. Rien !

Après l'entrevue avec Tom, il réfléchissait à ce qui s'était passé au cours des cinq dernières années. Il se demandait si tout ceci n'était que mensonge.

Il se demandait si la relation qu'il avait avec Ron et Hermione était fausse. Et si ils étaient là pour le surveiller sous les ordres d'Albus ? Il refusait, au début, d'y croire mais plus il réfléchissait à ses escapades avec eux, plus il était convaincu que c'était le cas.

Il soupira. Il se promettait de se venger de tous ceux qui ont osé profiter de lui pour détruire l'ami de ses parents. Il serra très fort la lettre de ses parents tout en promettant de venger la mort de ses parents.

Tout ce qui lui était arrivé était en fait la faute d'Albus Dumbledore et non pas de Voldemort.

Depuis la soirée de l'attaque au Ministère, il doutait de la loyauté de Dumbledore envers lui. Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, il avait le sentiment d'être manipulé par lui et avait cassé tout le bureau pour se défouler.

A ce souvenir, il sourit et se dit que c'était bien fait pour Dumbledore.

Le fait que Pétunia n'était pas sa tante l'avait achevé. Tout ceci n'était que mensonge et comédie. Pétunia et Vernon avaient bien joué la comédie et il imagina qu'ils étaient grassement payés pour faire ce boulot.

Le fait qu'il était obligé de retourner chez les Dursley sous prétexte qu'il serait plus en sécurité expliquait tout. En réalité, c'était pour mieux le surveiller et l'affaiblir. C'était sûrement un plan de Dumbledore. Ce que celui-ci ignorait, c'était qu'Harry forgeait son propre caractère et devenait, au contraire, plus fort. Ces aspects moraux étaient totalement ignorés puisque qu'ils étaient invisibles aux yeux de tout le monde car ils étaient à l'intérieur d'Harry. Seul l'aspect physique prouvait qu'il était fragile.

Il réfléchissait à ses cinq dernières années. En première année, c'était Ron qui avait fait sa connaissance en premier lors du train dans le Poudlard Express et Hermione qui cherchait le crapaud de Neville pour se faire remarquer.

Neville…

Il se doutait que Neville n'avait rien avoir avec cette histoire. Ses parents avaient été torturés et étaient devenus fous. Il se rendit compte avec horreur que cette agression a été fait sous les ordres de Dumby car les parents de Neville avaient eux aussi découvert la vérité.

Tout devenait clair dans sa tête…

L'histoire du troll en première année était bidon. Dumbledore a lâché un Troll pour faire gagner la confiance de Harry en Ron et Hermione. Ca lui semblait évident. Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ?

Et encore, Dumbledore voulait la pierre philosophale mais heureusement qu'Harry l'avait détruite. Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait vu comme visage ? Et si Quirell avait fait toute cette comédie pour le convaincre de la culpabilité de Voldemort ? Et si le corps fantôme de Voldemort avait été crée pour y croire encore plus ?

En deuxième année, la chambre des Secrets avait été ouverte à cause du piège tendu à Ginny par Dumbledore pour prouver encore une fois que Voldemort était un mage noir tuant les sangs de bourbe et voulant tuer Harry.

En troisième année, Sirius, son parrain, avait réussi à s'échapper pour essayer de lui dire toute la vérité et le prévenir du danger qu'il encourait à côté de Dumbledore. Rémus était surveillé par Dumbledore sachant qu'il était très ami avec les Potter donc il ne pouvait rien dire à Harry. A la cabane hurlante, Harry s'était trouvé face à Sirius et Rémus mais il était accompagné, comme d'habitude, de Ron et d'Hermione donc Sirius et Rémus étaient obligés de raconter la fausse histoire. Ils ne pouvaient pas dire la vérité face aux soi-disant amis d'Harry. Et Rogue était là aussi pour espionner à la solde de Dumby bien sûr. Mais alors, comment Harry et Hermione ont pu laisser partir Sirius quand Dumby leur avait donné son accord ? A moins que c'était volontaire ? Et si c'était pour renfoncer la confiance envers Hermione et Dumbledore ?

Et Pettigrow dans tout ça ? Etait-il vraiment un traître ou c'était juste un coup monté ? L'histoire qu'Harry connaissait avait été construite par Dumbledore donc il se pouvait qu'elle soit totalement fausse y compris le rôle de Pettigrow. A moins que celui-ci était lui aussi un traître à la solde de Dumbledore ?

En quatrième année, le Tournoi des Sorciers s'était déroulé à Poudlard et donc sous le nez de Dumby. Qui avait mis le nom d'Harry dans la coupe ? Dumbledore ou un de ses disciples ? En tout cas, Dumbledore avait très bien joué la comédie. Et si la troisième tâche qui s'était déroulée sous les yeux d'Harry n'était qu'en fait qu'une comédie ? Harry n'y avait vu que du feu. Comme Dumbledore avait le pouvoir de métaphormagie ou il avait tout simplement pris du Polynectar, il avait pris la forme de Voldemort. Ainsi c'était le plan de Dumbledore pour recommencer à mettre le chaos dans le monde entier.

En cinquième année, Dolorès Ombrage avait été sous les ordres, bien sûr, du directeur de Poudlard et les ordres étaient de faire souffrir Harry un maximum. Le ministère avait été aussi sous son influence et donc il pouvait couvrir les absences de Dumbledore. Le complot avait été bien mené et surtout l'attaque au ministère. Tout était déguisé même la forme de Voldemort. Quelqu'un avait dû prendre du polynectar et ainsi il prenait la forme du terrible mage noir pour faire marcher Harry.

Mais ce que Dumbledore n'avait pas prévu, c'était la mort de Sirius.

Bien qu'il y ait eu des moments seuls entre Sirius et Harry, ils ne pouvaient pas discuter normalement vu qu'ils étaient surveillés.

La mort de Sirius avait tout chamboulé dans le plan de Dumby. Bien que celui-ci avait joué la comédie au bureau en lui révélant la fausse prophétie en essayant de convaincre Harry d'accepter sa destinée. Harry était trop en colère contre Dumbledore pour accepter les dires de celui-ci car il estimait que c'était la faute du mage que Sirius était mort.

Les cauchemars qu'Harry faisait étaient aussi des mensonges. Son esprit avait été contrôlé, bien sûr, par Dumbledore pour accentuer la haine de Harry contre Voldemort.

Harry, en pensant à tout ça, devenait vert de rage. Il n'y avait vu que du feu et avait été grandement manipulé. Il murmura :

« Toute ma vie n'a été que mensonge et comédie… Je vais me venger ! Je me vengerai ! J'en fais la promesse. »

* * *

Voilà, le deuxième chapitre terminé. J'espère que vous avez aimé. 

Dans le prochain chapitre, vous verrez la fuite d'Harry.

Je fais une petite pub : Ira Lea, ma meilleure amie, écrit en ce moment « My son », une fic sympa. Si vous aimez les univers alternatifs et Lucius Malefoy, vous serez servis. Voici le résumé : Et si Voldemort avait un fils ? Et si ce dernier, bel ange aux yeux argent, devenait par la suite ami de Harry Potter ?

Je n'arrive pas à constituer la rencontre entre Tom et les parents d'Harry. Avez-vous une idée qui puisse m'aider ? Je suis en panne sêche. lol ! Merci d'avance.

Voilà,

La suite la semaine prochaine.

A bientôt,

Gwen Zephyr.


	3. La fuite

**RESUME :** Et si la vie d'Harry Potter était que mensonge ? Et si Voldemort n'est pas celui qu'on croit ? Que se passe-t-il quand Harry Potter découvre la vraie vérité ? Spoilers des cinq premières tomes.

**DISCLAIMER** : Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Le reste est tiré de mon imagination.

**Mes propos :** Allez, je publie ce chapitre aujourd'hui au lieu de vendredi. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'aujourd'hui c'est la fête ! J'ai eu mon bac ! Alors je poste ce chapitre pour fêter mon bac. lol !

J'accepte toutes sortes de critiques et de compliments dans les reviews. Il n'y a aucun problème. Y'en a qui aiment ma fic, d'autres pas. Chacun ses goûts.

J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre. Je voudrais remercier à Gryff qui m'a donné une très bonne idée sur les Dursley.

Merci à ceux qui m'ont reviewé.

Bonne lecture...

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : La fuite**

Il était temps pour Harry de se préparer et de partir vers la liberté qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment eue.

Harry prit sa malle et jeta le sort « faislamalle ». Toutes ses affaires se rangèrent automatiquement dans la malle et ce en deux minutes. Puis il réduisit sa malle en une très petite taille et l'attacha autour de son cou comme un collier.

Il lâcha Hedwige, sa chouette adorée, en lui disant qu'ils se retrouveraient chez Tom. Il regarda sa chouette partir jusqu'à ce qu'il ne la voie plus à l'horizon.

Il était 9h10 en ce 15 juillet et le bois de Privet Drive était de l'autre coté du quartier. Il était temps pour lui de partir. Ca prendrait du temps pour brouiller les pistes pour arriver au bois.

D'un instant ou un autre, il n'allait pas tarder à être appelé.

«HARRY POTTER », hurla Vernon Dursley. « DESCENDS IMMEDIATEMENT ! »

L'interpellé prenait tout son temps et faisait exprès pour énerver encore plus son soi-disant oncle. A 9h15, il descendit après avoir été appelé il y a 5 minutes et vit Vernon et Pétunia énervés et Dudley regarder sa série préférée à la télé. Il dit innocemment :

« Oui, mon oncle. Tu m'as appelé ? »

Vernon devint encore plus rouge et éclata :

« TU DEVAIS PREPARER LE PETIT DEJEUNER A 9H AVANT QU'ON SE LEVE EN CE DIMANCHE ET FAIRE LES TACHES MENAGERES ! »

« Oui et alors ? »

« INSOLENT ! TU MERITES UNE LECON ! »

« Non, c'est vous qui méritez une très bonne leçon. Voyez-vous, j'ai reçu il y a deux jours, une lettre me disant que je pouvais pratiquer de la magie. Vous saisissez ? » dit, calmement, Harry en sortant sa baguette.

« Que...Quoi ?... Tu...peux...faire...de...de...la...la...ma...ma…gie... ? » balbutia Pétunia, devenue pâle.

« Oui, tout à faire, ma _chère tante_. Ah oui, j'oubliais, tu n'es pas ma tante. Combien ce vieux fou vous paye chaque mois pour me maltraiter ? »

Pétunia prit peur. Peur ce qu'Harry pouvait lui faire. Quant à Vernon, il ne prit pas peur. Au contraire, il prit de l'assurance pour affronter ce morveux comme il l'appelle.

« Dumbledore m'a dit que tu ne pouvais pas faire de la magie dans cette maison même si t'avais l'autorisation de faire de la magie. »

« Ah ouais ? Je crois bien qu'il vous a menti. Regardez. Wingardium Leviosa. »

Harry fit léviter Dudley. Ce qui provoqua la panique chez Pétunia et Vernon qui devinrent tous les deux pâles comme un linge. Puis, il fit tomber Dudley en annulant le sort ce qui assomma son "cousin".

« Alors je répète ma question. Combien vous a t-il payé ? »

« 1000£ par mois », répondit Pétunia d'une voix blanche.

« Dites donc, c'est du fric ça ! Vous méritez bien d'une très bonne leçon. Alors, en quoi vais-je vous transformer ? »

Pétunia et Vernon devinrent encore plus blanches.

« Ah oui, j'ai une très bonne idée. Pétunia, je vais te transformer en un balai pour les tâches ménagères que tu feras toi-même. Vernon, avec ton gros tas, je te vois bien en fauteuil. Et votre cher fils, un cochon. »

« Noooooooooooooooooooooooon », supplia Pétunia. « Pitiééééééééééééééé ! »

« Pitié ? Avais-tu eu de la pitié pour moi ? Pas du tout. Pas une seule fois tu m'as bien traité. Au revoir, ma très chère _famille_ et adieu. »

Il transforma les trois personnes respectivement en cochon, balai et fauteuil et admira son oeuvre.

« Maintenant, passons à la deuxième étape. Comment tromper les espions de l'ordre du Phénix ? »

Il lui fallait traverser le quartier en brouillant les pistes, ce qui était une tâche très difficile. Il ne savait pas qui des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix était de garde mais il fallait qu'il essaye de le repérer.

Puis, lui vint une idée. Il chanterait une chanson pour attirer les espions qui s'étonneront et les stupéfixerait discrètement par derrière. Il devait essayer de trouver un moyen pour doubler son corps afin de tromper les espions.

Mais, c'était quoi déjà comme formule ?

Il avait lu un livre que Sirius lui avait secrètement offert et qui s'intitulait « Les blagues des Maraudeurs ». Ce livre parlait de toutes les blagues faites par les Maraudeurs et surtout comment tromper les gens. La formule de projection astrale était dans ce livre mais Harry n'avait pas pu encore la tester.

Il restait à espérer que cette formule marcherait même si Harry ne s'était pas jamais entraîné à lancer ce sort. Il sortit, donc, sa baguette de sa poche, la mit contre sa poitrine et dit :

« Astralos Projection ! » _(N/A : je sais que c'est nul comme formule mais j'avais pas d'idée originale et prononcez cette formule façon English)_

Le sort marcha puisqu'on voyait maintenant deux Harry. Le vrai Harry demanda au faux Harry :

« Peux-tu chanter une chanson et attirer l'attention des espions pour que je puisse les stupéfixer, s'il te plait ? »

« Bien sûr. Je vais bien m'amuser. As-tu un walkman ? » (1)

« Non, mais je vais le créer. Métaphormus walkman »

Harry venait de changer un vase en walkman puis dit :

« Ca te va ? Je sais que ce n'est pas parfait mais bon. »

« Tu rigoles ? C'est très bien comme ça. Merci Harry. »

« De rien. Tu es prêt ? Tu vas y aller et moi, j'attends deux minutes avant de sortir. »

« Oui, je suis prêt. Okay, Chef ! »

Le faux Harry fit le salut militaire, ce qui fit rire Harry. En sortant de la maison, le faux Harry prit son air triste et mit walkman pour se détendre. Puis il se mit à chanter :

Smartzee:  
We're back for our super car race track  
And engine roaring like a tiger in a jungle  
And I can see the atomic bomb  
In a devilish ride, Nâdiya...  
Bobby...  
Let's me roll !

Nâdiya:  
Refrain:  
Tous ces mots que l'on se jette  
Tous ces cris que l'on entend  
Qui s'échappent de nos fenêtres  
Et qui font du mal à nos enfants  
Tous ces mots et tous ces gestes  
Qui nous blessent avec le temps  
Comme un coup que rien n'arrête  
Et qui sème le trouble et le tourment

Face à tous ces bad boys  
Les injures éclatent  
Projetées "I don't wanna go"  
Contre le macadam  
Tous ces mots qui nous marquent  
N'ont de place pour personne  
Pourquoi ces mots ?

Au Refrain

Nos destins se dérobent  
Sous des mots qui cassent  
Condamnés face à tant d'ego  
I wanna break it down  
Comme un cri qui vous claque  
Que personne ne pardonne  
Pourquoi ces mots ?

Au Refrain

Smartzee  
You got to get checked up  
Wrecked up from the mouth up  
Break up when we make up  
You just get slapped up.

These words get lifted quickly  
Strictly restricted in my homemade district  
You feel it so make some noise ! What ?  
I wanna hear them girls and boys ! What ?

I'm comin around to get down wit yall  
To get in town  
Pow  
Pow

au Refrain

Tous ces mots que l'on se jette  
Tous ces mots et tous ces gestes  
Qui nous blessent avec le temps  
Comme un coup que rien n'arrête  
Et qui sème le trouble et le tourment.

**Nâdiya : Tous ces mots **(2)

Le vrai Harry sortit de la maison et respira un grand coup tout en regardant autour de lui. Il vit le faux Harry plus loin et vit aussi derrière les deux espions.

Harry put quitter la maison pour toujours…

Il prit le chemin à la gauche de la maison et adopta un comportement discret pour ne pas se faire remarquer pour tromper les espions. C'était à son tour de jouer la comédie…

Le plan d'Harry marcha tout à fait puisque deux espions suivaient discrètement le faux Harry et s'étonnaient d'entendre Harry chanter. Ces deux espions n'étaient autres que Maugrey et Mondingus.

Le fait qu'il y ait Maugrey ne facilitait pas le plan. Il fallait que Harry stupéfixe discrètement Maugrey sans que celui-ci ne le sache. Mondingus ne posa aucun problème. Harry décida de s'occuper de Mondingus puis de Maugrey.

Mondingus et Maugrey étaient dans deux directions opposées. Mondingus était à gauche du faux Harry et Maugrey à droite.

Le vrai Harry s'approcha discrètement derrière Mondingus et le stupéfixa.

« Un de moins » se disait-il.

Maintenant, il devait stupéfixer Maugrey mais le problème était que Maugrey jetait sans cesse des regards autour de lui pour voir s'il n'y avait pas un piège et son comportement n'était pas vraiment discret.

Mais il vit le faux Harry s'approcher de Maugrey. Il comprit que le faux Harry allait détourner l'attention de cet espion pour qu'il puisse le stupéfixer facilement. Alors il s'approcha et entendit la conversation entre Maugrey et son faux double.

« Avez-vous des nouvelles de Voldemort sur ses attaques ? » demanda le faux Harry.

« Comment savez-vous que j'étais là ? » se méfia Maugrey.

« Je vous ai vu. Je dois dire que vous n'étiez pas très discret et je me doutais que quelqu'un me surveillait pour ma propre sécurité. »

« Oui, c'est vrai que je n'étais pas discret et c'est normal. Il faut être en VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! » ( Les deux Harry sursautèrent ) « J'avais peur d'avoir à tout moment une attaque de Voldemort. »

« Stupéfix ! »

Maugrey ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison de craindre une attaque mais ce n'était pas celle de Voldemort. En effet, le vrai Harry avait stupéfixé l'espion.

Le vrai Harry remercia son double :

« Merci pour ton aide. Tu m'as facilité les choses »

« De rien. N'hésite pas à m'appeler en cas de besoin. »

« Promis. »

Le double disparut petit à petit. Harry put prendre son chemin en tout sécurité et traversa rapidement le quartier avant qu'il y ait une alerte de la part des deux espions. Au loin, il vit Tom l'attendre.

Méfiant, Harry demanda à Tom :

« Montrez-moi votre cicatrice. »

Tom lui montra et la cicatrice était bien sur le bras droit et en forme d'éclair puis lui demanda à son tour :

« Quel est le surnom de ton père ? »

« Cornedrue »

« Bien, on peut partir. Nous allons prendre un Portoloin. En fait, nous allons en prendre cinq pour brouiller les pistes. »

« Cinq ! »

« Oui, c'est pour semer la confusion des espions »

« D'accord mais je sens que je ne vais pas du tout apprécier ce voyage. »

« Et moi donc. Je déteste ce transport mais c'est le plus sécurisant du monde. Tu es prêt ? »

« Oui. »

« Un…deux…trois »

Et Tom et Harry touchèrent le Portoloin en forme de chapeau.

* * *

(1) J'avais mis au début un lecteur MP3 mais Ira m'a fait remarqué que le lecteur MP3 n'existait pas à cet époque. Alors j'ai mis un wakman à la place. Au moins, le wakman existait bien et bel à cette époque. 

(2) J'ai eu du mal à choisir une chanson. Je sais que « tous ces mots » de Nâdiya est récent et qui ne date pas du tout de l'époque d'Harry Potter mais j'ai trouvé que cette chanson collait bien avec mon histoire. Enfin, c'est mon avis.

J'espère que ça vous a plu…

Mon passage préféré est la doublure d'Harry Potter. Je dois dire que ça m'a fait bien rire de les voir tous les deux en ayant une conversation.

Je vous annonce que je pars en vacances et que je n'aurai pas Internet là où je vais. Mais rassurez-vous, je pars que deux semaines et je reviendrai mettre à jour ma fic.

Bonnes vacances à vous.

A bientôt,

Gwen Zephyr.


	4. Chez Tom Jedusor

**RESUME :** Et si la vie d'Harry Potter était que mensonge ? Et si Voldemort n'est pas celui qu'on croit ? Que se passe-t-il quand Harry Potter découvre la vraie vérité ? Spoilers des cinq premières tomes.

**DISCLAIMER** : Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Le reste est tiré de mon imagination.

**Mes propos :** Finalement, je poste ce chapitre avant de partir en vacances. J'ai hate d'avoir vos avis sur ce chapitre.

Je suis fière de ce chapitre et je dois dire que c'est mon chapitre le plus long jusqu'ici. Dans ce chapitre, il y a des révélations et vous allez comprendre beaucoup de choses.

Bonne lecture...

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Chez Tom Jedusor**

« Bienvenue au Manoir Jedusor », dit Tom.

Tom et Harry venaient d'atterrir, après avoir pris cinq portoloins, devant le Manoir Jedusor. Harry était bouche bée quand il le vit et ce qui l'entourait.

En effet, il y avait de quoi être bouche bée. Le manoir ressemblait à un château médiéval et était énorme. Le plus étrange était qu'il n'était entouré que d'arbres. On pourrait même dire qu'il s'agissait d'une grande forêt avec, au milieu, le manoir – ou plutôt – le château.

« Tom, où sommes-nous exactement ? »

« Dans la Forêt Interdite. »

« Que…qu…quoi », balbutia Harry. « La Forêt Interdite ? »

« Ne crains rien. Nous vivons tous en harmonie dans la Forêt Interdite. Ceux, qui considèrent Dumbledore un mage noir, sont les bienvenus dans la Forêt. Ici, nous sommes en sécurité car ceux, qui sont du côté de Dumbledore, ne peuvent pas entrer dans cette forêt.»

« Mais comment on a pu entrer dans la Forêt Interdite du côté de Poudlard ? »

« Poudlard a un petit terrain dans la forêt mais fort heureusement, Dumbledore n'a pas pu avoir le contrôle de la Forêt. Il n'a pu obtenir qu'une toute petite partie. »

« Ouf. Je comprends mieux. Comme tu dis, ç'aurait été catastrophique que Dumby contrôle toute cette forêt. Je pense qu'il ferait exterminer toutes les créatures magiques de la forêt sachant qu'ils sont tous contre lui. »

« C'est pour ça qu'on a mis en place une protection magique que personne ne peut détruire, même pas Dumbledore. »

« Heureusement. »

« Bon, on entre dans le manoir ? »

« Vous appellez ça un manoir ? J'aurais dit plutôt un _château_. »

Tom se mit à rire en disant qu'Harry avait raison. Il lui expliqua que c'était l'héritage des Jedusor. Les Jedusor descendent d'une grande lignée, celle de Serpentard.

« Tu sais, en faisant ce lien de connexion, je t'ai transmis un peu de mes pouvoirs comme la faculté à parler Fourchelangue. »

« Oui, je m'en suis rendu compte quand j'étais petit. Je parlais à un serpent au zoo et je l'ai libéré involontairement avec la magie sans que je sache que j'étais un sorcier. Et puis, pendant ma 2° année, il y a eu un basilic dans la Chambre des Secrets de Serpentard. »

« Intéressant. Tu me raconteras tout ça plus tard. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu te chercher plus tôt. Je t'expliquerai tout. »

Ils étaient arrivés à la porte du Manoir et y entrèrent. La première chose qu'Harry vit fut des elfes de maison qui s'inclinèrent bien bas en les voyant. Un elfe de maison, le plus âgé, demanda :

« Maître Tom a besoin de quelque chose ? Ricky peut vous aider. »

« Merci Ricky. As-tu préparé les chambres ? »

« Oui, maître Tom. »

« Merci. Vous pouvez disposer. »

Et les elfes de maison transplanèrent. Harry, tout étonné et impressionné, dit :

« Vous en avez combien des elfes de maison ? »

« Au moins dix, je crois. En tout cas, je les paye et ils ont une totale liberté. Je n'aime pas maltraiter des gens. »

« On se ressemble alors. Si Hermione vous entendait dire ça au sujet des elfes de maison, elle serait drôlement contente. Enfin...je ne sais pas…Peut-être qu'Hermione jouait la comédie… »

A ce souvenir, Harry s'assombrit et espéra qu'Hermione ne s'était pas servie de lui pour gagner sa confiance. En tout cas, il ne doutait pas que Ron l'avait espionné mais il doutait, en revanche, d'Hermione.

« Je vais te conduire à ta chambre », dit Tom, essayant de faire remonter le moral de Harry. « J'espère que tu l'aimeras. »

Tom conduisit Harry au deuxième étage et longea le couloir jusqu'au fond. On voyait « Chambre d'Harry » sur la porte. Harry la contempla, surtout la pancarte à son nom. Il n'avait jamais eu de chambre personnelle de sa vie, sans compter celle chez les Dursley.

La main droite d'Harry trembla, se posa doucement sur la poignée de la porte et l'actionna. Ce que vit Harry en premier fut les murs aux quatre couleurs de Poudlard : rouge et or, vert, jaune et bleu. Chaque mur avait la couleur de chaque Fondateur de Poudlard avec leur emblème. Les murs étaient également couverts de photos des parents d'Harry, des Maraudeurs (sauf Pettigrow) et d'Harry bébé.

Au coin de la chambre, à droite, il y avait un grand lit. Il y avait aussi une télévision, une radio et même un ordinateur.

Harry était stupéfait de découvrir tout cela dans sa nouvelle chambre et se pinça pour voir s'il ne rêvait pas, ce qui fit sourire Tom. Il était heureux de pouvoir donner à Harry ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

« Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on parle tous les deux », dit Tom. (Harry acquiesça). « Tu reviendras dans ta chambre tout à l'heure. »

« Oui, mais dites-moi, est-ce _vraiment_ ma chambre ? »

Tom rit face à l'expression incrédule d'Harry qui ne se remettait toujours pas de son choc. Tom et Harry descendirent au rez de chaussée pour aller au salon qui était très lumineux et très riche. Ils s'installèrent dans un canapé rouge pour être plus à l'aise.

Une grande conversation commença.

Et ce fut Tom qui la commença :

« Je vais tout te raconter. Te raconter l'histoire qui commença à mon époque, vers les années 40. Alors, il y avait un mage noir qui envahissait le monde à une telle vitesse que personne ne s'en était rendu compte tout de suite. Ce mage noir était connu sous le nom de Grindelwald et devine qui c'était… »

« Je parie que Grindelwald est Dumbledore. »

« Gagné ! Dumbledore a dit à tout le monde qu'il avait soi-disant tué Grindelwald mais je pense qu'il avait fait ça pour agrandir sa popularité et pour avoir plus de pouvoir alors qu'il était lui-même Grindelwald. »

« Comment ça se fait que personne ne s'en était rendu compte ? »

« Il est très malin et manipulateur. Il joue le mage noir pendant quelques temps. Puis il arrête un moment. Puis il recommence. C'est sa manière d'agir pour pas qu'on le soupçonne. »

« C'est logique ! Comment faire la différence entre Grindelwald, le faux Voldemort et Dumbledore ? Ils n'ont pas les mêmes apparences tous les trois. Mais comment ça se fait qu'il ait pris votre apparence ? »

« En fait, Dumbledore a évacué la rumeur en disant que j'étais le partisan de Grindelwald et ça pouvait justement justifier que j'aurais soi-disant pris le pouvoir quelques années après à la « mort » de Grindelwald. »

« Ce n'était pas du tout le cas. »

« En effet. Je n'ai jamais été partisan de qui que ce soit et encore moins de Dumbledore. Je vais t'expliquer comment j'ai découvert la vérité et comment il a eu l'idée de prendre mon apparence. Lors de ma 5ème année à Poudlard, la Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte mais ce n'était pas moi qui l'ai ouverte. En tant qu'héritier de Serpentard, je connais tous les secrets de mon ancêtre qui se transmettent de génération en génération. Personne ne savait que j'étais l'Héritier, même pas Dumbledore. Enfin à ce moment-là. Quand la Chambre a été ouverte, je me suis demandé comment c'était possible que la Chambre se soit ouverte sans l'accord de l'Héritier et surtout sans être le descendant. J'avais donc mené mon enquête. Je m'étais caché dans la Chambre pour découvrir l'identité de la personne et il se trouvait que c'était Dumbledore, comme tu t'en doutes. Lui et moi sommes battus mais je n'ai jamais su comment il avait eu ce secret. Il était impossible de m'infiltrer dans son esprit car il maîtrisait la Légilimencie et l'Occlumencie tout comme moi. »

« Qui avait remporté ce duel ? »

« J'ai eu de la chance d'être Fourchelangue et donc j'avais le pouvoir de maîtriser le Basilic. Le pauvre était sous l'effet d'un puissant sort pour que Dumbledore puisse le contrôler. Je lui avais ordonné d'attaquer Dumbledore qui a pris la fuite. Après cela, la Chambre n'a plus jamais été ouverte. »

« Si, une fois lors de ma seconde année. Il a recommencé. Donc, si j'ai bien compris, c'est Dumbledore qui a pris la décision de renvoyer Hagrid pour désigner un coupable et Hagrid était l'idéal car il adore les animaux dangereux. »

« Tout à fait. Tu as compris. Je pense qu'il a eu l'idée de prendre mon apparence suite à notre affrontement dans la Chambre et il avait tout compris. Donc j'étais le coupable idéal pour être un mage noir puisque je suis le descendant de Salazar Serpentard et on dit que Salazar était un mage noir. Donc tout me désigne comme coupable. Et grâce à moi, il a mis un plan machiavélique. », finit-il sombrement.

« Vous ne pouviez pas savoir quel était son plan. Même sans cet épisode, il aurait quand même monté un autre plan pour être à nouveau un mage noir. »

« Oui, tu as peut-être raison. J'imagine que tu veux savoir comment j'ai rencontré tes parents. » (Harry acquiesça) « Il se trouvait qu'à l'époque, tes parents étaient membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils croyaient, à ce moment là, qu'ils servaient pour la bonne cause mais comme tu le sais, ils sont très intelligents et ils ont découvert la supercherie. Dumbledore les a trop sous-estimé. Je crois qu'il pensait les manipuler facilement pour utiliser leur intelligence. Tes parents ont compris très rapidement qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche. Ils s'étaient demandés comment Dumbledore avait autant d'informations et surtout en très peu de temps. Ils ont commencé à douter sur lui et l'ont espionné discrètement. Et là, ils ont découvert toute la vérité. Alors, ils se sont rendus compte qu'ils ne se battaient pas pour la bonne cause. Ils se sont mis à chercher des gens qui seraient contre Dumbledore et ils m'ont trouvé. »

« J'ai une question à vous poser. Est-ce que Dumbledore a tout inventé ? Je veux dire. La prophétie, l'histoire des gardiens du secret lors de la nuit d'Halloween, Pettigrow et Rogue qui sont censés être mangemorts à vos côtés, les Malefoy qui méprisent Dumbledore. En fait il y en a toute une liste. »

« Dumbledore influence facilement les gens et comme il est puissant et considéré comme un messie, les gens le croient facilement. Rogue est bien et bel un disciple du soi-disant Voldemort, donc de Dumbledore. Ils ont tous les deux inventé cette histoire de toutes pièces pour justifier les informations que Rogue apportait. Quant à Pettigrow, il a toujours été très naïf et il croit servir Voldemort. Il ne sait pas que Voldemort est Dumbledore. Pettigrow a bien et bel trahi tes parents, Harry. Il a été bien et bel gardien du secret. Au début, c'était Sirius mais les Potter ont changé d'avis au dernier moment. »

« Donc, cette histoire est vraie. »

« Oui. Quant à Lucius, il joue le jeu quand il voit Dumbledore. Je dois dire que c'est un bon comédien mais il sert vraiment Dumbledore. Il avait volé mon journal que j'avais écrit à Poudlard et le problème est que je ne sais pas comment. A l'époque, je n'habitais pas ici. J'habite ici depuis la mort de tes parents. »

« Votre…journal », balbutia Harry.

« Oui, qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Il se trouve que votre journal a été ensorcelé par Dumbledore, j'imagine. Vous m'avez dit que Lucius est le bras droit de Dumby donc Lucius a donné ce journal à Dumby et l'a repris pour le donner volontairement à Ginny Weasley. Dans votre journal, il y avait votre souvenir et il a manipulé Ginny pour l'inciter à ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets et tuer les Sangs de Bourbe et moi. J'ai pu sauver Ginny, tuer le basilic et détruire le journal. »

« Eh ben dis donc ! Je me doutais bien qu'on allait en faire quelque chose de mal. »

« Vous ne pouviez pas le savoir. Attendez, je pense à une chose. Je me souviens qu'après avoir eu cette scène, j'ai rendu le journal à Lucius Malefoy pour libérer Dobby. Si ça se trouve, Dobbyconnaît tous les secrets des Malefoy. »

« Dobby ? Qui est-ce ? »

« Un elfe de maison. Je l'ai libéré en laissant une de mes chaussettes dans le journal. Lucius avait passé le journal à Dobby qui avait trouvé ma chaussette. »

« C'est sympa de ta part de l'avoir libéré. »

« Oui, il était drôlement content et toujours prêt à me rendre service. Vous croyez qu'on peut le faire venir ici ? »

« Pourquoi pas. »

« D'accord, je verrai bien. Connaissez-vous la famille Weasley ? »

« Tes parents les connaissent très bien. Les Weasley sont très sympathiques et connaissent la vérité mais ils jouent le jeu avec Dumbledore en étant membre de l'ordre du Phénix. Dumbledore ne le sait pas grâce à la potion anti-infiltration. Cette potion permet d'éviter les infiltrations dans l'esprit. Molly et Arthur en prennent à chaque fois qu'il y a une réunion. Molly est très forte en potions. »

« Vous connaissez leurs enfants ? »

« Bien sûr. Charlie, Bill, Percy, les jumeaux Georges et Fred, Ron et Ginny. Mais je ne sens pas bien Percy et Ron. J'ai appris que Percy avait quitté la famille mais je n'ai pas compris pourquoi. Quant à Ron, je ne le sens pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. »

« Ron a mon âge et est dans ma classe. Je crois qu'il faisait semblant d'être mon ami et il a toujours été très jaloux de moi. Quant à Percy, j'ai l'impression qu'il est le disciple de Dumbledore. Il a quitté sa famille en prétendant qu'il faut se fier au ministère et non pas à Dumbledore. Il a dit qu'il avait honte de sa famille à cause du lien d'amitié entre ses parents et Dumbledore et le fait qu'ils m'appréciaient comme si j'étais leur fils. Au moins, l'amour de Mrs Weasley n'est pas mensonger. Je suis contente que cet amour soit réel car elle m'a donné son amour comme si j'étais son fils. Je la considère comme une mère de cœur. »

« Je comprends. J'ai récemment vu en cachette Molly et Arthur. On se tient au courant de nos projets et actions. Molly et Arthur, eux seuls, savent que tu es avec moi. Ils ne le diront pas à leurs enfants et encore moins aux autres. »

« D'accord. Cela ne me pose pas de problèmes. Je leur fais confiance. »

« L'alerte doit être déjà donnée. Ils doivent te chercher. »

Harry se mit à rire puis explosa de plus belle. Tom ne comprit pas pourquoi Harry riait. Harry expliqua, entre deux rires, qu'il avait transformé sa _famille_ en cochon, balai et fauteuil. Tom rit à son tour à la fin de l'explication d'Harry. A présent, ils riaient tellement qu'ils ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter.

« Pourquoi riez-vous ? », dit une voix.

Harry et Tom s'arrêtèrent de rire et se tournèrent vers la voix et virent…

* * *

Oui, je suis sadique de m'être arrêté là. Mais j'imagine que vous devinez à qui appartient cette voix. 

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu…

Bonnes vacances età bientôt,

Gwen Zephyr.


	5. Les révélations

**RESUME :** Et si la vie d'Harry Potter était que mensonge ? Et si Voldemort n'est pas celui qu'on croit ? Que se passe-t-il quand Harry Potter découvre la vraie vérité ? Spoilers des cinq premières tomes.

**DISCLAIMER** : Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Le reste est tiré de mon imagination.

**Mes propos :** Me revoilà comme prévu à la dernière semaine du mois de juillet pour poster mon cinquième chapitre. Ma béta-reader, Ira Léa, est partie en vacances donc elle n'a pas pu corriger ce chapitre. Vous m'excuserez s'il y a des fautes ou un problème de syntaxe.

Je remercie mes revieweurs de m'avoir reviewé. J'apprécie beaucoup vos commentaires.

Pour répondre à Kyu, Severus est du côté de Dumbledore. Comme je l'ai dit, Dumbledore et Severus ont fait croire à tout le monde que Sev' est un mangemort de Voldemort et qu'il s'est retourné vers le bien. Ce qui est faux. Sev' est toujours au service de Dumbledore et donc du faux Voldemort. C'est une machination. As-tu compris ?

Dans ce chapitre, je pense que vous allez être surpris par les révélations qu'annonce Tom et une personne. J'imagine que vous avez deviné facilement qui est cette personne.

$ : langage d'un phénix.

Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps.

Bonne lecture…

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Les révélations**

« Pourquoi riez-vous ? », dit une voix.

Harry et Tom s'arrêtèrent de rire et se tournèrent vers la voix et virent un homme aux cheveux longs noirs. Dès qu'Harry le vit, il se dirigea vers l'homme et se jeta sur lui. Il s'écria :

« Je savais que tu n'étais pas mort. »

Cet homme était Sirius Black, le parrain d'Harry. Il dit en souriant :

« Tu avais raison. Je ne suis pas prêt à quitter mon cher filleul. Salut Tom ! » Lança Sirius en direction de Tom.

« Salut Sirius ! Tu as eu du mal à trouver le manoir ? As-tu rencontré des problèmes ? »

« Heureusement que j'avais la carte pour me repérer. Sans carte, je serais perdu. Merci pour ton aide. Et je n'ai pas rencontré de problème. Au contraire, j'ai eu un peu de compagnie. Harry, tu vas aimer cette compagnie. »

« Ah bon ? » s'étonna l'intéressé. « Quand tu dis une compagnie, ça doit être un animal. C'est ça ? »

« Oui, tu vas facilement trouver. »

« Un animal ? Jusqu'ici, j'ai rencontré une licorne, des centaures, des araignées, des dragons, un chien à trois têtes et… Je sens qu'il me manque quelque chose. Ah oui ! Un phénix, Fumseck. »

A ce nom, un phénix apparut de nulle part. Harry, en le voyant, s'écartilla et se frotta les yeux pour voir s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Il sentit les pattes du phénix se poser sur son épaule droite et le caressa :

« Fumseck, je suis drôlement content de te voir. »

Fumseck lui répondit par un chant mélodieux. Tom et Sirius sourirent en voyant cette scène.

$ Harry $

L'intéressé se retourna vers Tom et Sirius et demanda :

« Vous m'avez appelé ? »

« Non, pas du tout » répondirent les deux hommes, étonnés.

« J'ai du rêvé alors. »

$ Harry, c'est moi qui t'appelle. C'est Fumseck. $

Harry sursauta et regarda le phénix les yeux ronds. Il se pinça pour voir s'il n'avait pas rêvé en entendant un phénix parler.

$ Non, Harry, tu ne rêves pas. C'est bien moi qui parle. $

Tom et Sirius se demandèrent ce qu'il se passe devant la surprise qu'Harry présentait. Harry avait la bouche ouverte vers son phénix. Harry, toujours surpris, demanda à son parrain :

« Sirius. Est-ce normal que j'entends parler un phénix et surtout que je le comprends ? »

Sirius était très étonné par sa question. Comment se faisait-il que son filleul entende un phénix parler et surtout le comprend ? Tom répondit à la question d'Harry :

« Il me semble que ton héritage se réveille. »

« Mon héritage ? » demanda Harry, ne comprenant pas.

« A l'approche de tes 16 ans, ton héritage va, petit à petit, se réveiller et le jour de ton anniversaire, il se réveillera complètement. »

« Euh… excusez-moi de mon ignorance mais quel héritage ? »

« On ne te l'a pas dit ? Ah quel enfoiré ce Dumbledore ! J'aurais du m'en douter qu'il allait empêcher les gobelins t'expliquer ton héritage. »

« Les gobelins ? Qu'est ce qu'ils ont avoir avec mon héritage ? C'est quoi l'héritage ? Tu sais, Sirius ? »

« Non, je ne sais rien du tout. Il me semble que Tom en sait plus que moi. »

« Un jour, tes parents m'ont révélé que tu es le descendant des quatre Fondateurs et de Merlin et qu'ils avaient transmis leurs ordres aux gobelins pour que les gobelins puissent te le dire au cas où les Potter mourraient. »

« Que…Qui…Quoi ? » balbutia Harry. « Je suis le descendant des quatre Fondateurs de Poudlard et de Merlin ? Mais comment est-ce possible ? »

« Bah, il se trouve que tu es mon descendant puisque je t'ai transmis mes pouvoirs en faisant la connexion. Ton père est le descendant de Godric Gryffondor et d'Hedga Pousouffle puisque ces deux Fondateurs se sont mariés et ont eu des enfants. Ta mère est la descendante de Merlin et de Rowena Serdaigle. Merlin a eu un enfant qui s'est marié avec Rowena Serdaigle. Contrairement à ce qu'on a dit, ta mère n'était pas fille de moldus et elle vient d'une grande famille de sang-pur. »

Harry était sous le choc de ces révélations. Il n'imaginait pas et n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il était le descendant des cinq grands sorciers de l'Histoire. Sa mère n'était pas fille de moldus mais fille d'une grande famille de sang-pur tout comme son père.

Que lui cachait t-on encore ? Il en avait marre qu'on lui cachait toute la vraie vérité et c'était encore Dumbledore qui avait tout fait pour empêcher Harry de découvrir ses véritables origines.

Quant à Sirius, il était abasourdi par ces révélations. Son meilleur ami ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il descendait de deux grands Fondateurs de Poudlard.

$ Harry James Merlin Gryffondor Serdaigle Pousouffle Serpentard Potter. Voilà ton véritable nom de naissance. J'étais l'ami des quatre Fondateurs et de Merlin et j'ai vécu avec les descendants depuis jusque maintenant. Mais je n'étais pas l'ami de Dumbledore. J'étais resté avec lui pour te trouver et pouvoir te guider. Je n'avais pas le choix en restant à côté de Dumbledore et ça me répugne chaque jour mais il le fallait. Maintenant que tu n'es plus sous l'influence de Dumbledore, je peux enfin te rejoindre et rester avec toi. $

Harry, toujours sous le choc de ces révélations, acquiesça. Au fond de lui-même, il était content d'avoir Fumseck à ses côtés. Puis, il demanda aux deux hommes :

« Il y a aussi d'autres choses que je devrais savoir ? »

« On devrait s'asseoir à notre aise et discuter tout cela calmement », proposa Tom.

Ceci dit, ceci fait. Les hommes s'essayèrent sur un canapé confortable et continuèrent la discussion. Tom commença à parler :

« Sirius, j'ai appris par Harry qu'il était enfermé chez les Dursley. Comment se fait-il que le vieux fou ait mis Harry chez les Dursley alors qu'il a encore de la famille ? »

« J'ai de la famille ? » s'exclama Harry.

« Tu ne le sais pas, non plus ? » s'étonna Tom. « Sirius, explique moi pourquoi Harry ne sait rien sur ses origines et pourquoi il était chez les Dursley. »

« Tout simplement à cause de Dumbledore », répondit Sirius.

« On s'en doute mais comment Harry a pu arriver chez les Dursley ? »

« Ma foi, c'est une bonne question. Harry, tu as des grands parents encore en vie. Ils s'appellent Chad et Nora Potter et ils se trouvent actuellement en France pour éviter de subir les attaques de Dumbledore. Les parents de Lily sont décédés depuis longtemps. Sur le testament de James et Lily, il était écrit que si jamais ils leur arrivaient quelque chose, la garde revenait à tes grands-parents sinon moi, s'ils sont morts eux aussi. Je ne sais pas comment Dumbledore a réussi à faire croire que tes grands-parents n'étaient pas soi-disant aptes de s'occuper de toi. Pettigrow, le traître, m'avait mis dans un piège que je n'aurais jamais soupçonné et me voilà emprisonné à Azkaban. Donc Dumbledore a pris l'initiative de s'occuper de toi puisqu'il n'y avait plus personne mentionnée pour te prendre en charge dans le testament. Pendant mon évasion, j'ai mené ma petite enquête quand j'ai su que tu étais chez les Dursley. J'ai découvert que Vernon et Pétunia étaient des amis de longue date au vieux fou. En fait, Dumbledore a pu éviter ces deux oiseaux de prison il y a vingt ans. J'imagine que Dumbledore a demandé à ceux-là de s'occuper de toi en guise de leur dette et de te maltraiter tout en versant une grosse somme. »

« Alors comme ça, j'ai des grands parents ? » s'exclama Harry. « J'ai toujours cru que j'étais seul. Quand est ce que je pourrais les voir ? »

« Chaque chose en son temps », dit Tom, amusé. « Tu les verras bientôt. C'était prévu. Je ne t'en dirais pas plus. C'est une surprise. »

« Bon, je vous fais confiance alors. Je suis patient. Dites-moi, Tom, pourrais-je voir les gobelins pour consulter les testaments qu'on m'a laissé ? »

« Bien sûr que nous allons y aller. D'ailleurs, il faut y aller avant le jour de ton anniversaire et donc avant l'Héritage. »

« D'accord. Sirius, que vais-je faire maintenant ? »

« Tu vas t'entraîner pour être plus fort et plus puissant. Sirius et moi avec Remus, bien sûr, nous allons t'entraîner. Moi, je t'enseignerais la magie des Serpentard et Rémus et Sirius les défenses contre les forces du mal. Après tu iras chez les elfes pour apprendre la magie sans baguette… »

« La magie sans baguette ? » l'interrompit Harry qui n'en revenait pas. « La magie sans baguette ? »

« Ben oui », répondit Tom comme si c'était évident. « Le vieux fou le maîtrise donc il est indispensable que tu apprennes cette magie pour te battre si tu as perdu ta baguette magique. Donc, je disais, avant que tu m'interrompes, que tu apprendras aussi avec Rémus à être animagi pour augmenter ta puissance magique. Et je crois bien que c'est tout. »

« Les elfes ? » dit Harry en ouvrant la bouche, stupéfait. « Je vais chez les _elfes_ ? »

« Oui, ils habitent dans la Forêt. Tu sais, il y a toutes sortes de peuples dans la Forêt. Tu le découvriras quand tu te promèneras. »

« Les elfes… » Répéta Harry en ne revenant toujours pas. « Je vais chez les elfes. C'est incroyable… »

* * *

Voilà, la fin de ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.

Prochain chapitre sur le monde des sorciers. Comment va réagir Dumbledore face à la disparition d'Harry Potter ? Et Ron et Hermione ? Le monde des sorciers ?

Vous le saurez le prochain chapitre.

A bientôt,

Gwen Zephyr.


	6. Le monde des sorciers

**RESUME :** Et si la vie d'Harry Potter était que mensonge ? Et si Voldemort n'est pas celui qu'on croit ? Que se passe-t-il quand Harry Potter découvre la vraie vérité ? Spoilers des cinq premières tomes.

**DISCLAIMER** : Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Le reste est tiré de mon imagination.

**Mes propos :** Merci pour vos reviews. Je remercie surtoutroi rougequi m'a écrit un si long review et qui m'a donné quelques idées et aussi à Gryffondor. Je dois dire que quand j'écris des reviews, je ne suis pas très bavarde. Pourtant, dans la réalité, je parle beaucoup. lol !

Je suis fière de ce sixième chapitre et j'espère que vous allez l'aimer. Ce chapitre change des autres chapitres.

Bonne lecture...

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Disparition d'Harry Potter dans le monde des sorciers**

Pendant ce temps à Poudlard,

Une personne aux cheveux blancs et à la barbe très longue était assise à son bureau en train d'écrire un parchemin. Elle ne prenait jamais sa véritable forme et personnalité au cas où quelqu'un entrerait à l'improviste à son bureau. Mais elle avait des précautions c'est-à-dire qu'elle avait installé une sorte d'interphone version sorcier à sa gargouille. Donc, à travers son interphone, elle voyait qui venait.

C'était le cas quand une autre personne arriva à sa gargouille et qui essaya tous les mots de passes pour pouvoir entrer. La gargouille prévenait son maître que quelqu'un attendait devant sa porte d'entrée en bas. Le maître en question se leva et vit à travers son interphone magique que c'était une personne qu'il connaissait bien. Il dit alors à la gargouille de le faire entrer et retourna s'asseoir.

La personne arriva précipitamment et en haleine. Son visage exprimait de l'inquiétude, de stupéfaction, de la panique et de l'incompréhension. Elle cria :

« Albus Dumbledore ! »

En effet, le maître en question était bien Albus Dumbledore. _( N/A : je parie que vous l'avez deviné dès le début avec sa description. )_

« Albus », l'appela encore la personne. « Vous n'allez jamais me croire. »

« Je vous écoute, Alastor. »

La personne qui venait d'arriver était en effet Alastor Maugrey, l'auror.

« Vous n'allez jamais me croire ce qui s'est passé. J'étais à Privet Drive pour ma ronde avec Mondingus. Potter était sorti pour se promener avec un truc moldu et il avait chanté une chanson que je ne connaissais pas. Bref, passons. Il m'a abordé pour parler un peu. Mais pendant la conversation, j'étais stupéfixé par derrière et Mondingus aussi. En nous réveillant quelque temps plus tard, nous avons cherché partout la trace de Potter mais rien ! Il y avait la magie dans l'air devant le parc et je pense que c'était du Portoloin. J'ai essayé de le localiser mais c'était brouillé. Albus, Potter a disparu ! »

« QUOI ? », s'écria Dumbledore. « Il a disparu ? »

« Oui, monsieur. Je crois que Harry a été kidnappé par Voldemort ou par un de ses sbires. En tout cas, je suis allé rendre visite aux Dursley. Si vous saviez ce que j'ai vu… Ils étaient tous les trois transformés respectivement en fauteuil, cochon et balai. »

« Hein ? », dit Dumbledore en ne revenant pas ce que Maugrey venait de lui annoncer. « C'est une catastrophe ! Il faut tout de suite alerter les membres du Phénix pour se mettre à la recherche d'Harry Potter. Et s'occuper des Dursley. Allez-y tout de suite. »

« Tout de suite, Albus. Je pars. »

Maugrey partit rapidement en quittant le bureau. Quant à Dumbledore, il était figé par l'annonce de l'auror. Il mit un temps pour réagir. Il se mit en colère et dévalisa tout son bureau sous le coup. Puis il s'essaya pour réfléchir.

Comment était-ce possible qu'Harry soit parti ? Se pouvait-il que Tom Jedusor ait réussi à le contacter ? Mais comment ? Si c'était par hibou, Dumbledore le saurait. Mais alors comment ? Et si Harry avait découvert la vérité ? Et comment il aurait découvert la vérité ? Par Tom Jedusor ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Tout était surveillé. Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé vraiment ? Et si Potter avait fait une fugue ? Tout celaétait invraisemblable et incompréhensible.

« Zut, Harry Potter a échappé à mon contrôle ! »

Si Harry Potter avait découvert la vérité, Dumbledore serait perdu. Non, rien n'était perdu finalement. Il avait toujours l'appui de ses fidèles et du Ministère. Donc, après quelques jours de recherche, il irait le déclarer mort et comment ça, il serait tranquille et mettrait les sorciers dans le chaos en annonçant la mort d'Harry Potter. Il n'y aurait plus d'espoir pour ces gens-là. Et à lui, la conquête du monde !

Dumbledore se mit à rire sadiquement et ce rire faisait peur, très peur. A glacer le sang.

* * *

Au Square Grimmaurd, 

C'était la panique. Maugrey avait annoncé à tous les membres de l'ordre du Phénix que Harry Potter avait disparu. Peut-être avait-il été enlevé par Voldemort ? Peut-être avait-il fugué ?

La réaction de chacun fut différente.

Molly et Arthur Weasley jouaient le jeu en sachant que Harry Potter était en sécurité et qu'ils savaient où il était. Molly faisait l'hystérique et criait sur le toit en pleurant :

« Oh, mon pauvre Harry ! Retrouvez-le, je vous prie. »

Quant à Arthur, il avait le visage fermé et grave. Il disait qu'il allait au ministère contacter ses collègues et lancer la procédure de recherche.

Severus Rogue était en colère ou plutôt en rage. Comment Potter avait pu disparaître ? Mais il ne laissait rien apparaître. Il se contentait d'être inquiet et disait qu'il allait voir « le maître » pour avoir des informations.

Pour Hermione Granger, ce fut un choc pour elle. Un coup de poignard. Depuis l'attaque au ministère, elle se posait des questions. Beaucoup de questions sans réponses. Elle espérait voir Harry bientôt pour lui confier ses doutes. Mais comme Harry avait disparu, elle se retrouvait seule et triste. Elle commençait à douter la mission que Dumbledore lui avait demandée mais elle ne disait rien. Elle faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des autres surtout de Ron.

La seule personne qui était contente de la disparition de Harry Potter était Ron Weasley. En effet, Ron détestait énormément son soi-disant meilleur ami. Il ressentait que de la haine envers lui. Maintenant que Harry n'était plus là, Ron pouvait agir sans son ombre et se faire connaître. Se faire respecter. Sa mission était accomplie. Il pouvait maintenant faire ce qu'il voulait et grâce à Dumbledore, il aurait la gloire.

Ginny Weasley était toujours amoureuse d'Harry Potter. Quand elle avait appris la mauvaise nouvelle, elle s'éclata en sanglots. Elle espéra que rien n'était arrivé à Harry, son amoureux secret.

Rémus Lupin était lui aussi au Square Grimmaurd quand il apprenait la nouvelle. Bien sûr, il avait déjà été mis au courant par Tom Jedusor et Sirius. Il comptait aller rejoindre ceux-ci bientôt. Mais au Square Grimmauld, il faisait comme s'il ne savait rien du tout et jouait la comédie. En apprenant la disparition, Rémus se mit à afficher un air sombre puis dit :

« Il y a eu Lily et James. Ensuite, Sirius. Et maintenant Harry. J'ai tout perdu. »

Alastor Maugrey réessayait pour la nième fois de se faire repasser le film. Il essayait de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. En vain. C'était de l'incompréhension qu'il ressentait. Comment avait-il pu été tromper facilement ?

* * *

Chez les Londubat, 

Mrs Londubat venait d'arriver au manoir. En effet, elle était à l'instant au Square Grimmaurd. Elle avait appris cette disparition avec soulagement et étonnement.

Elle connaissait depuis longtemps la vérité sur Albus Dumbledore. Maintenant, il était temps pour Neville de connaître lui aussi la vérité.

« Neville ? » l'appela Mrs Londubat.

« Oui, grand-mère. » répondit l'interpellé. « Je suis dans ma chambre. »

« Descends au salon. Je dois te parler. C'est important. »

« Tout de suite, grand-mère. »

Neville descendait en bas de sa chambre pour rejoindre sa grand-mère. Il se demandait en quoi c'était important. Mais il ne doutait pas que la discussion qu'il aurait avec sa grand-mère changerait sa vie.

Il rejoignit Mrs Londubat et s'installa à coté d'elle sur un canapé. Mrs Londubat respira un bon coup et lui confia :

« Mon cher petit-fils, il est temps pour toi de connaître toute la vérité. Ne m'en veux pas si je t'ai caché cette vérité. C'était pour te protéger et pour ton bien. Je viens d'apprendre que Harry Potter a disparu… »

« QUOI ? », s'écria Neville. « Comment ça il a _disparu _? »

« Il est en sécurité. Il a découvert la vérité et il est parti rejoindre Tom Jedusor. »

« TOM JEDUSOR ? » explosa Neville. « ET TU DIS QU'IL EST EN SECURITE ? ( Neville essaya de se calmer et dit avec détermination et inquiétude ) Grand-mère, au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, Tom Jedusor est _Voldemort_. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres… »

« Neville, écoute moi bien. » l'interrompit Mrs Londubat. « Tom Jedusor n'est pas celui que tu crois. Voldemort n'est pas Tom Jedusor mais Albus Dumbledore. Je sais, mon chéri, c'est dur à admettre et à entendre. Mais c'est la vérité. C'est Albus Dumbledore le mage noir. »

« Mais…non…c'est impossible…comment…non, je n'y crois pas…il est trop vieux pour être un mage noir. »

Mrs Londubat soupira.

« Ce n'est pas sa véritable personnalité, son véritable apparence. Ce n'est pas _lui_. C'est quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne s'appelle pas Albus Dumbledore, ni Voldemort, ni Grindelwald. Il a un vrai nom mais nul ne le sait. Tous ces noms sont des fausses d'identités. »

« Parce que Dumbledore a été Grindelwald et donc un mage noir ? Mais tout le monde dit qu'il avait vaincu Grindelwald », demanda Neville en ne revenant toujours pas à ces révélations.

« Oui. Il a été Grindelwald. Il a prétendu l'avoir tué alors que c'était lui-même. Personne ne le sait. »

Mrs Londubat se mit à raconter tout ce qu'elle savait sur ce cruel personnage. Dès qu'elle avait fini son récit, Neville était choqué et dit :

« Mais pourquoi tu ne m'avais rien dit, grand-mère ? »

« Il y a une chose que tu ne sais pas. Je t'ai rien dit à cause de tes parents. C'est Dumbledore qui a mis tes parents dans ces états. Dumbledore ne sait rien de ce que je sais. Je joue le jeu afin de préserver nos vies et celles de tes parents. Maintenant, à toi de jouer le jeu et de prendre le relais. Tu vas aider Harry dans sa tâche. Et grâce à tes talents de botanique, tu peux guérir tes parents. »

L'espoir envahissait en Neville. Grâce à ces paroles, Neville reprit confiance en lui et était déterminé à sauver ses parents et à aider Harry.

« Grand-mère. Je ferais ce que tu dis. Je vais m'entraîner afin de ne plus être faible. Tu m'as donné de l'espoir et de la confiance. Merci grand-mère. Je vais me venger pour mes parents. Il y a une chose que je n'ai jamais osé de te dire mais maintenant, je vais le dire car il est temps pour moi de changer les choses. Grand-mère, si tu veux que je sois plus fort, il me faut changer de baguette magique car celle de papa ne me convient pas. Je ne suis pas à l'aise. Je n'ai pas osé de te le dire de peur que je te vexe. »

« Bien, mon petit. On ira sur le chemin de Traverse acheter une nouvelle baguette magique. Je vais essayer de te trouver des bons profs pour que tu puisses t'entraîner pendant tout l'été. »

« Merci grand-mère. »

Neville et Mrs Londubat s'enlacèrent….

* * *

Au Ministère, 

Comme au Square Grimmaurd, c'était la panique. Arthur Weasley avait annoncé à ses collègues la disparition d'Harry Potter tout calmement avec une voix d'inquiétude.

Le premier qui était sous le choc était Cornélius Fudge, le Premier Ministre de la magie. Fudge avait toujours détesté Harry Potter et rêvait de le détruire avec l'aide du directeur de Poudlard. Le fait qu'Harry Potter avait disparu dérangeait ses plans.

« Maudit Potter ! Pourquoi faut-il que tu sabotes mes plans ? » Pensa Fudge sous la colère.

Fudge espérait grâce à Potter faire augmenter sa popularité et avoir de la gloire en tant que Premier Ministre. Ainsi, il pouvait se faire écouter et respecter par les gens. Une fois que ce serait fait, il avait prévu d'éliminer Potter. Mais voilà que Potter avait disparu, ça changeait tout.

Mais d'un autre côté, ce n'était pas plus mal finalement. Les sorciers n'ayant plus Harry Potter comme sauveur devraient se tourner vers le ministère et donc vers Fudge. A cette pensée, le Premier Ministre se réjouissait.

Il fallait qu'il voie au plus vite Albus Dumbledore pour élaborer de nouveaux plans et faire en sorte de déclarer Harry Potter mort.

Une autre personne n'avait pas accueilli la nouvelle d'un bon œil. C'était Lucius Malefoy, le bras droit d'Albus Dumbledore. Malefoy avait les mêmes pensées que Fudge et Dumbledore. Il espérait détruire Potter au plus vite pour ne plus l'avoir sur le dos. Et voilà que Potter disparaissait ! Potter avait bien choisi son moment. Un mauvais moment. Il savait que cette disparition était dangereuse pour lui et les autres.

Lucius Malefoy ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison…

* * *

Voilà, mon sixième chapitre fini. Je l'ai écrit en une journée. Eh ben dis donc, je dois dire que je m'épate. 

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu…

Je repars en vacances donc je ne vais pas avoir du temps à me consacrer à ma fic vu que je visite un pays. Je pars trois semaines. Donc, vous aurez mon septième chapitre à mon retour de vacances.

A bientôt et bonnes vacances,

Gwen Zephyr.


	7. La nouvelle vie d'Harry Potter

**RESUME :** Et si la vie d'Harry Potter était que mensonge ? Et si Voldemort n'est pas celui qu'on croit ? Que se passe-t-il quand Harry Potter découvre la vraie vérité ? Spoilers des cinq premières tomes.

**DISCLAIMER** : Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Le reste est tiré de mon imagination.

**Mes propos :** Je suis de retour sur et j'ai le plaisir de poster un nouveau chapitre.

J'ai écrit ce chapitre pendant mes heures de repos en vacances. Je passe mon temps à visiter mais j'ai quand même un peu de temps de consacrer à ma fic. Et donc je posterais ce chapitre dès mon retour chez moi. Ce qui est fait.

Ma bêta-reader est toujours en vacances et donc je poste ce chapitre qui n'est pas corrigé. Toutes mes excuses si vous trouvez des fautes.

Merci à ceux qui m'ont reviewé dans le dernier chapitre. J'espère atteindre bientot la barre des 100 reviews d'ici un ou deux chapitres. En tout cas, je vous remercie pour votre soutien et pour votre fidèlité.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Bonne lecture…

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » »

**Chapitre 7 : La nouvelle vie d'Harry Potter**

« Furunculus », dit une voix.

« Protego », s'écria une autre voix en se protégeant. « Stupefix ». ( La personne vit son partenaire assommé et s'approcha de lui ). « Enervatum… J'ai gagné, on dirait. »

« On dirait oui. Bravo Harry. Tu deviens de plus en plus fort et ton bouclier a été très efficace. »

« Merci, Sirius. Je dois dire que c'est grâce aux entraînements que toi, Rémus et Tom vous me donnez. »

Harry et Sirius venaient de faire un duel pour déterminer la force d'Harry. Sirius félicita son filleul pour ses progrès et partit se changer en laissant Harry dans ses pensées.

Harry s'entraînait depuis maintenant 14 jours et sans relâche avec pour but de devenir puissant et de se venger. Cela faisait déjà deux semaines qu'il avait découvert la vérité et il se sentait bien.

Il passait maintenant de bonnes nuits et dormait bien. Sans rêve et sans cauchemar. Il paraissait maintenant paisible, reposé et en forme. Il utilisait son énergie pour s'entraîner. Les entraînements étaient très physiques car Harry faisait travailler son endurance pour être plus musclé et grandir.

Il ne voulait plus être le petit gamin chétif et fragile. Grâce aux exercices physiques, son corps changeait petit à petit. Il courait deux heures toutes les matins avant le petit déjeuner et faisait muscler son corps.

Il n'y avait pas que les entraînements physiques mais aussi magiques. Pour recevoir son héritage, il fallait que sa magie soit plus souple, plus maniable et devait circuler facilement dans son corps et esprit. Pour que cette magie soit ainsi, il fallait à Harry méditer et se concentrer sur sa magie qui coulait dans ses veines. Pouvoir la contrôler plus facilement. Il méditait le soir avant de se coucher.

Avec Tom, il apprenait la magie des Serpentard qui consistait de faire de la magie avec les serpents. Il existait des sorts où les serpents apparaissaient pour attaquer les adversaires directement sans que ceux-ci les aperçoivent. Certes, il y avait un sort Serpensortia mais c'était complètrement différent. En héritant la magie des Serpentard, il avait la capacité de fabriquer facilement des potions et de faire de la magie noire. La magie noire contrairement à ce qu'on disait consistait à lancer des formules très complexes pour piéger ses adversaires. Harry apprenait aussi l'occlumancie et la légilimencie.

L'occlumancie… Harry avait détesté les leçons que Rogue lui avait données. Il avait compris que Rogue prenait le plaisir de le torturer sous prétexte qu'il fallait se protéger contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le pire dans tout ça, c'était Dumbledore qui avait _suggéré_ qu'Harry apprenne l'occlumancie mais qu'il ne pouvait pas lui donner des leçons alors le vieux fou avait eu l'idée de mettre Rogue sur le dos d'Harry.

Un sentiment de dégoût et de haine envahissait Harry en pensant les leçons d'occlumentie. Harry avait compris pourquoi Dumbledore ne voulait pas lui donner ces leçons. En donnant ces leçons, Dumbledore risquait de perdre sa couverture et savait que la puissance d'Harry pouvait exploser n'importe quel moment et donc avec cette puissance, Harry pouvait découvrir les mensonges du vieux fou. Alors qu'avec Rogue, Dumbledore savait le lien qui unissait entre Harry et Rogue : la haine. Et on disait que la haine ou l'amour rendait aveugle…

A présent, avec l'aide de Tom, il apprenait de l'occlumancie et la légilimencie. Il apprenait à fermer son esprit, à entrer dans les esprits des autres et surtout à masquer ses sentiments pour éviter tout trace de faiblesse. Il savait maintenant à quel point ces deux magies étaient très utiles. Il pouvait espionner ses ennemis en entrant discrètement dans leurs esprits et pouvait aussi deviner si on lui disait la vérité ou si on lui mentait.

Grâce à ces arts, il n'y aurait plus de secrets pour lui, Harry Potter. Finis les mensonges ! Que de la vérité…

Mais pour l'instant ce n'était pas gagné. Maîtriser ces arts était difficile. Il lui fallait de la patience et de la volonté pour y arriver. Tom Jedusor s'avérait être un très bon prof et Harry savait qu'il allait finir par arriver à maîtriser l'occlumancie et la légilimencie.

Quant à la magie des serpentards qu'on appelait magie serpentine, Harry avait appris à apprécier la langue Fourchelang. Il avait toujours eu peur de cette langue maintenant il ne l'était plus grâce à la vérité sur cette langue. Le vieux fou – le soi disant Voldemort – prétendait être descendant des Serpentards et c'était en cela qu'Harry avait peur.

Oui, il avait peur de devenir maléfique en sachant qu'il parlait fourchelang, la langue des Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais maintenant, connaissant la vérité, il ne craignait plus de devenir un être des Ténèbres. Il allait devenir un défenseur des Ténèbres et un protecteur de la Lumière.

Avant d'avoir ces titres, il lui fallait s'entraîner. Alors, avec Rémus et Sirius, il apprenait des sorts puissants et apprenait des leçons sur la défense contre les forces du mal et la métamorphose. Et bien sûr, l'art d'être animagi. Dès le premier jour de son entraînement, il avait appris à devenir à être animagi.

_Flash Back _

_« Avant toute chose Harry » commença Sirius. « Pour décupler tes forces et augmenter ta puissance, il faut que tu deviennes un animagi comme ton père, comme moi et comme Rémus. »_

_« Ouais ! » s'écria Harry, très content de devenir un animagi. « J'ai toujours rêvé d'être un animagi. »_

_Sirius souriait devant l'enthousiasme de son neveu : _

_« Tu es prêt ? Il faut que tu t'allonges sur les coussins et je vais réciter une formule pour que tu entres en transe et que tu trouves ton animal. »_

_Harry fit ce que son parrain disait. Sirius commença à réciter une formule et Harry tomba en transe. _

_Ce que Harry vit, dans son rêve, la jungle. En effet, Harry était au milieu d'une jungle et ne voyait pas son animal. Il marcha alors dans une direction en espérant trouver son animal. Il marcha, marcha mais ne vit toujours rien mais il patientait. Harry dit à voix haute sans se rendre compte :_

_« Peut-être que mon animal est timide et n'ose pas me rencontrer… »_

_« Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. » dit une voix._

_Harry entendit cette voix et se tourna vers la voix. Il vit un phénix accroché à un arbre. Un beau phénix de couleur argenté et or. Il était stupéfait par la beauté de ce phénix :_

_« Whaou, un phénix argenté et or. Tu es très beau, tu sais. Je crois deviner que tu es mon animagi. »_

_« Gagné. Je sais que tu as toujours aimé les phénix. Les phénix sont purs et immortels. Ils peuvent guérir les blessures grâce aux larmes et peuvent renaître de leurs cendres. Mon espèce est très rare et je dirais même que nous avons disparu depuis des siècles. Mon espèce pourra vivre à travers toi et grâce à toi. J'ai des talents dont tu découvriras toi-même. »_

_« Argentor, ne nous oublie pas ! », dit une voix qui n'est pas celle d'Harry. _

_Harry se retourna vers la voix et ce qu'il vit le stupéfia. Il vit quatre animaux : un griffon, un basilic, une aigle et un blaireau. Les animaux des Fondateurs !_

_« J'allais y venir, Sky. Qu'est ce que tu es impatient ! », Dit le phénix. _

_Harry, toujours surpris et bouche bée, renferma sa bouche et demanda au phénix :_

_« Qui est Sky ? Pourquoi il y a quatre autres animaux ? »_

_« Bah, t'es l'héritier des quatre Fondateurs. » répondit Argentor comme si c'était évident. « Etant héritier, tu as les animagus des Fondateurs. Donc, en tout, tu as cinq animagus. Il y a moi Argentor, Sky le basilic, Feulet le gryffon, Angèle l'aigle et Ombre le blaireau. »_

_A l'annonce de chacun, ils hochèrent la tête pour se présenter. A chaque présentation des animaux, Harry fit de même._

_« Vous êtes magnifiques », dit Harry. « Je ne pensais pas avoir cinq animaux mais un seul comme tout le monde. Seul mon descendant, Merlin, je crois, a eu plusieurs animaux lui aussi. »_

_« Tout à fait », dit Feulet. « Tu aurais pu avoir aussi l'animal de Merlin mais tu as déjà un phénix spécial. Merlin avait pour animagi un phénix lui aussi mais ce n'est pas du tout la même chose. Celui de Merlin n'était pas aussi puissant que le tien. Moi, Feulet, je suis un gryffon ayant des pouvoirs spéciaux : voler très très vite c'est à dire à la vitesse de l'éclair, cracher du feu, se rendre invisible pour ne pas se faire remarquer car ma peluche est très voyante… »_

_En effet, Feulet était très voyant. Il est de couleur jaune, orange et rouge. Les couleurs préférés de Godric Gryffondor. Il est aussi énorme puisqu'il mesure deux mètres de long. _

_«… et je peux, heureusement, changer ma taille. J'en ai aussi d'autres. Tu le découvriras tout seul. Mon espèce aussi a disparu à ton époque et comme dirait Argentor, il vivra à travers toi et grâce à toi. Je t'en remercie, Harry Potter. »_

_« De rien », dit Harry. « J'espère en être digne. »_

_« Moi, Sky, je suis un basilic et je mesure trois mètres de long. Comme Feulet, je peux changer ma taille. Tu hériteras les sens d'un basilic. Celles de sentir les vibrations car un basilic n'entend pas mais voit et sent. Un basilic a le pouvoir d'hypnotiser un humain et le mettre à ses désirs comme le sort Impérium. _(1)_ Il n'existe aucune formule ou sort pour contrer ce pouvoir. Je peux aussi, comme tout serpent, cracher du venin et donc empoisonner ou donner l'antidote au poison. Donc si tu veux paralyser l'ennemi ou guérir l'ami, tu peux utiliser le venin… »_

_« J'avais battu autrefois, lors de ma deuxième année, un basilic et je n'ai pas été hypnotisé. Pourquoi ? En tout cas, j'ai été empoisonné par le basilic mais heureusement qu'il y avait Fumseck pour me soigner. »_

_« Tant mieux. Pour répondre à ta question, sans doute parce que c'est un basilic non magique. En vérité, il existe deux sortes de basilic : un magique et un non magique. Un basilic magique a des pouvoirs et le non magique n'en a aucun. Ce pouvoir que je possède te sera utile mais à une condition : utilise le chez seulement l'ennemi et non pas chez l'ami. Je suis sur que tu utiliseras ce pouvoir pour le bien et la lumière. » _

_« Je le promets, Sky. Je l'utiliserai avec grand soin et je ne l'abuserai pas sur mes alliés mais sur mes ennemis. Ce pouvoir me sera utile. Merci Sky. »_

_Sky était content de ces paroles et avait confiance en Harry Potter. Il est un basilic magique de couleur vert et noir et les basilics magiques sont du côté du bien, contrairement aux basilics non magiques._

_« A mon tour », dit Angèle. « Je suis un aigle et en tant qu'aigle, j'ai une vue perçante et je vois tout même du ciel. Quand je fusionnerai en toi, tu n'utiliseras plus tes lunettes. Tu pourras très bien voir sans lunettes. Je sais que tu aimes voler et le quidditch. Sans balai, tu pourras réellement voler et faire des enchaînements que tu fais avec ton balai. Je n'ai pas de pouvoir mais ce qui est sûr, je vole très bien. Tu auras le choix entre Feulet et moi pour voler. Ma couleur est discrète donc on ne risque pas de repérer un aigle sauf si tu veux être vraiment voyant. »_

_« Oui, j'adore voler. C'est ma véritable passion. J'ai peut-être l'intention d'être un joueur professionnel de Quidditch si j'ai vaincu Dumbledore sinon je serais peut-être Auror. Merci Angèle de me donner la capacité de voler. »_

_Angèle était contente de rendre heureux Harry qui avait beaucoup souffert. Elle sait que voler était une grande liberté. _

_« Je suis le dernier, maintenant. » dit Ombre. « Je suis un blaireau et ma couleur est très sombre. C'est pourquoi je m'appelle Ombre. Je suis comme un ombre. Je me terre où je veux et mon avantage est que je peux me cacher dans ou sous la terre. Si je suis poursuivi, je me réfugie dans la terre et la terre est une bonne cachette car les humains ne pourront pas venir me chercher. Grâce à ma petite taille, je peux espionner sans qu'on aperçoive ma présence. Et rassure-toi, je vois très bien. Mon espèce est le seul espèce à bien voir. Je te souhaite bonne chance, Harry Potter. »_

_« Merci Ombre. Merci à vous tous de m'apporter des moyens très utiles pour que je puisse un jour vaincre une bonne fois de toute Albus Dumbledore. Grâce à vous, je commence à prendre espoir. Merci encore. »_

_« Maintenant, Harry Potter, nous allons entrer en toi pour qu'on puisse se fusionner. Nous te souhaitons bonne chance Harry Potter. »_

_Ceci dit, ceci fait. En effet, les cinq animaux entraient en Harry Potter qui se tordit de douleur. Harry ferma les yeux puis se réveilla dans le monde réel. Mais il voyait flou. En se rappelant des paroles d'Angèle, il enleva ses lunettes et vit très bien. _

_« Ah, te voilà. » Dit Sirius. « Tu es enfin réveillé. Tu étais en transe depuis quatre heures. Quel est ton animal ? »_

_« Quatre heures ? » dit Harry, incrédule. « J'aurais juré que ça avait duré que deux heures voire moins. »_

_« Le temps passe plus vite ici qu'en transe et on ne se rend pas compte du temps qui a passé. Alors, Harry, dis moi quel est ton animal ? »_

_« Si je te le disais, tu ne me croirais pas. »_

_« Pourquoi ? Je suis sûr que tu es un phénix ou un gryffon. »_

_« Gagné, je suis bien les deux. Mais j'en ai d'autres. »_

_« Que… Quoi ? » s'écria Sirius, incrédule. « Tu es un phénix et un gryffon ? » ( Harry s'acquiesça, amusé de voir la réaction de son parrain ) « Non seulement tu es ces deux animaux mais tu en as aussi d'autres ? »_

_« Oui, je suis un phénix, un gryffon, un basilic, un aigle et un blaireau. »_

_Sirius était choqué et Harry riait face à l'expression de son parrain. C'était très drôle. _

_« Alors, si j'ai bien compris… », déglutit Sirius. « …tu te transformes en cinq animaux et pas seulement les quatre animaux sont les animaux des Fondateurs et le phénix ton propre animal ? »_

_« Tu as tout à fait compris, parrain. C'est tout à fait logique. Je suis l'héritier des quatre Fondateurs et de Merlin. »_

_« Oui, c'est vrai. Je l'avais complètement oublié. »_

_Fin du Flash-Back_

Depuis qu'Harry avait découvert ses animagus, il s'entraînait chaque jour pour devenir un animal mais c'était très difficile car d'après Sirius, il faut un événement déclencheur pour se transformer en un animal.

Mais d'après Tom, l'événement déclencheur est l'héritage. Quand Harry recevra l'héritage, il aura la capacité de transformer en ses quatre animaux : gryffon, aigle, basilic et blaireau. Quant au phénix, Harry devra apprendre à transformer en Argentor. Dans ce cas-là s'appliquera les dires de Sirius. Ce sera un autre événement déclencheur qu'entraînera la transformation d'un phénix.

L'héritage…

Harry ne savait pas quoi penser à cet héritage. Il savait que les nouveaux pouvoirs qu'il allait recevoir lui serait bénéfique pour ses actions futures.

Mais il avait un peu peur et était nerveux car la réception de l'héritage aura lieu cette nuit à minuit, jour de son seizième anniversaire. Ce qui était sûr, ce qu'il ne dormira pas avant d'avoir reçu l'héritage.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » »

(1) Ca me fait penser au serpent dans le livre de la jungle. Le serpent hypnotisait Mowgli.

Voilà, le septième chapitre fini.

Je me suis rendue compte que je ne suis pas douée pour écrire des scènes d'action mais je vais m'entraîner car j'ai prévu de l'action dans les chapitres futures.

Et en ce qui concerne les formules, c'est difficile d'en inventer. Je reste fidèle aux formules de JK Rowling mais inventer des formules et sorts ? Pouvez-vous m'aider, s'il vous plait ?

Prochain chapitre : Harry va recevoir l'Héritage. Que va donc t-il se passer ?

A bientôt,

Gwen Zephyr.


	8. l'Héritage

**RESUME :** Et si la vie d'Harry Potter était que mensonge ? Et si Voldemort n'est pas celui qu'on croit ? Que se passe-t-il quand Harry Potter découvre la vraie vérité ? Spoilers des cinq premières tomes.

**DISCLAIMER** : Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Le reste est tiré de mon imagination.

**Mes propos :** Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté de nouvelles chapitres. Il y a eu des moments imprévisibles qui m'ont empêché d'écrire la suite. Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez.

En ce moment, je suis en BTS informatique de Gestion donc ce qui veut dire que j'aurais moins de temps à me consacrer à cette fic. Mais je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de l'abandonner. Je pense que je posterai un chapitre par mois.

Je voudrais remercier à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewé surtout au roi rouge qui m'a écrit un énorme review et qui m'a donné quelques idées. N'hésitez pas à me donner d'autres idées, ça m'aide beaucoup.

Voici le huitième chapitre et bonne lecture…

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : l'Héritage**

Minuit au Manoir Jedusor,

Harry Potter dormait à poings fermés et semblait plongé dans un beau rêve vu qu'il souriait. Mais à minuit pile, une lumière avec toutes les couleurs entoura Harry.

Ce qui réveilla toute la maisonnée.

En effet, Tom, Sirius et Rémus s'étaient réveillés brusquement à cause de cette lumière. Puis ils filèrent vers la lumière. La direction de cette lumière les emmenait vers la chambre d'Harry. Tout d'abord étonnés, ils s'étaient souvenus que cette nuit était la nuit où Harry recevait son héritage et entraient dans cette chambre.

Ce qu'ils virent les stupéfiait…

Ils virent Harry au milieu de la chambre en transe entourée d'une lumière. Ils entendirent aussi de la musique…

Etre à la hauteur  
De ce qu'on vous demande  
Ce que les autres attendent  
Et surmonter sa peur  
D'être à la hauteur  
D'un commun des mortels  
Pour chaque jour répondre à l'appel  
Et avoir un coeur  
D'être à la hauteur

Le Roi Soleil – Etre à la hauteur

« Oui, j'espère être à la hauteur de mes tâches… Je ferais tout pour y arriver… », Dit Harry en transe toujours les yeux fermés.

Je serai  
Celui qui va  
Et qui sait  
Je serai  
Celui qui veut  
Et qui fait

Je serai  
Celui qui va  
Et qui sait  
Je serai  
Celui qui doit  
Je m'en vais

Les Dix commandements – Celui qui va

« Je serai celui qui va accomplir le destin… Je m'en vais… Je vais accomplir mon destin….»

La Vérité m'attire  
C'est comme d'être amoureux  
On n'a rien à dire  
Tout se lit dans les yeux  
La vérité m'attend  
Au détour d'un mystère  
Et si tu me mens  
C'est que je te perds

La Vérité m'attire  
La Vérité m'attire  
C'est comme d'être amoureux  
Je me fous du pire  
Je ferai de mon mieux  
Et même si elle m'attend avec un goût amer  
J'ai le sentiment  
D'être sincère  
D'être sincère

Julie Zénatti – La vérité m'attire

« Oui, je veux que la vérité… Rien que la vérité… Je ne suis plus attiré par le mensonge mais par la vérité… Si quelqu'un me ment, je le saurais tout de suite… »

Tu peux mentir ça ne servira a rien  
Les mensonges en série on n'en voit jamais la fin  
Maintenant tu peux contempler le ciel  
Et t'avouer que t'as connu plus fidèle

Kyo – la vérité nous ment

« Oui, tu peux toujours mentir… Un jour ou l'autre, je saurais la vérité… Tôt ou tard, je la découvrirais… Tu ne peux plus me mentir… »

Toi par qui le malheur arriva  
Prends garde quand tu dormiras  
Le plus futile bruit de pas  
Pourrait trahir une vengeance  
Vengeance  
Vengeance.

Georges Chelon - Vengeance

« Vengeance… Oui, je me vengerais… Tenez vous bien car ma vengeance sera terrible… »

Ça y est plus rien ne nous arrête.  
Ça y est c'est tout réfléchi.  
On fume juste une cigarette  
Et en avant pour la nouvelle vie.  
On fume juste une cigarette  
Et en avant pour la nouvelle vie.

Michel Jonasz – La nouvelle vie

« En avant pour la nouvelle vie… Que ma vie commence… »

La lumière qui entourait Harry cessa. Mais Harry était toujours en transe. Que se passait-il pour que Harry sourie ainsi ?

En effet, Harry souriait car il voyait, dans son esprit, les plus grands magiciens du monde qui lui parlaient. Il s'agissait de Merlin, Godric Gryffondor, Salazar Serpentard, Hedga Poussoufle et Rowena Serdaigle.

« Voilà donc Harry Potter, notre héritier à nous cinq. » dit Merlin.

« Soit donc le bienvenu dans la famille des mages » continua Godric.

« Merci, Sir Gryffondor. », répondit Harry, tout étonné et content de voir ses ancêtres.

« Ainsi aujourd'hui, tu as 16 ans et tu reçois l'héritage. Notre héritage. » Annonça Merlin. « Je sais que tu sauras en être digne. Car tu l'as prouvé depuis le début y compris l'épreuve de la musique. »

« Tu découvriras petit à petit tes pouvoirs et acquérras nos savoirs. » continua Rowena. « Tu es quelqu'un d'intelligent et tu possèdes toutes les qualités des Fondateurs. »

« Tu dois prouver que je n'étais jamais un mage noir. » dit Salazar. « Ma maison n'est pas une maison de mages noirs en formation mais j'accueille des sorciers rusés et intelligents. Tom, ton mentor, vient de ma maison et il possède toutes les qualités d'un Serpentard et pourtant il n'est pas un mage noir. Prouve-le Harry Potter et mon honneur sera rétabli. »

« Je le prouverais, Sir Serpentard » répondit Harry. « J'en fais le serment. »

« Tu deviendras un mage à part entière quand tu vaincras une bonne fois de toute le seigneur des Ténèbres, Dumbledore. » dit Merlin.

« Tu peux rallier à toi les animaux magiques qui t'aideront dans ton combat. » annonça Hedga. « Tu le pourras puisque tu sauras parler toutes les langues y compris la langue des gobelins et des elfes. »

« Merci, Lady Serdaigle. J'espère en être digne. »

« Nous allons partir », dit Merlin. « Nous te souhaitons bonne chance dans ta tâche. Et appelle-nous si besoin. Nous sommes, ne l'oublie pas, à tes côtés. Bonne chance Harry Potter. »

« Merci, Sir Merlin. » souriait Harry. Il avait les plus grands magiciens de tout les temps à ses côtés et rien qu'à ce souvenir, il reprit courage et était plus confiant pour son avenir.

Harry était à nouveau entouré d'une lumière blanche et pure. Il put enfin se réveiller de sa transe.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit ses yeux, il vit flou. Il comprit alors que son héritage était réveillé et qu'il n'avait plus besoin de lunettes. Ensuite, il vit son parrain, son mentor et son oncle stupéfaits et souriait :

« Tout va bien. J'ai reçu mon héritage. Et ma vie ne fait que commencer… »

* * *

Midi à Gringotts,

Harry, accompagné de ses amis, était méconnaissable et personne ne pouvait deviner qu'il s'agissait là d'Harry Potter qui venait d'entrer à la banque des sorciers.

En effet, lorsqu'il a reçu son héritage, il avait découvert qu'il avait le pouvoir de changer son apparence. Ce qui était pratique pour aller dans les lieux fréquentés sans se faire remarquer et sans se faire reconnaître par ses ennemis.

Il avait prévu aller à Gringotts voir les gobelins pour son héritage puisqu'il vienait d'avoir 16 ans. Et à 16 ans, on pouvait consulter son héritage, l'héritage de ses défunts parents et de ses ancêtres.

Il était là aussi pour une autre raison. S'il voulait bouger les choses et arrêter de se faire manipuler, il devait commencer à rallier à lui les gobelins. Pour lui, les gobelins sont très importants et pourraient jouer un grand rôle dans la guerre.

« Vous désirez, monsieur ? », demanda un gobelin.

& Avoir un entretien privé avec le responsable de la banque, s'il vous plait & dit Harry en parlant la langue des Gobelins, ce qui stupéfia le gobelin ici présent.

& Je le préviens tout de suite, monsieur& dit le gobelin, tout chamboulé. Il appela par télépathie le responsable puis il avertit son interlocuteur. & Je vous conduis à son bureau, monsieur. Veuillez bien me suivre, s'il vous plait. &

Le gobelin emmena donc Harry et ses amis vers le bureau du responsable puis les fit entrer dans ce bureau.

« Monsieur souhaite avoir un entretien avec moi ? » demanda le responsable.

« En effet, monsieur. Je souhaite vous parler en privé pour affaires me concernant et vous concernant. » Répondit Harry en prenant sa véritable apparence.

« Harry Potter » s'exclama le responsable. « Je ne m'y attendais pas à vous voir. Je croyais que le directeur de Poudlard avait interdit votre visite sous prétexte que vous devez rester chez votre oncle et tante pour votre sécurité. »

« C'est le cas. Je suis venu en mon plein gré. Je souhaite reprendre tout ce qui m'appartient. J'ai appris par mon mentor, Tom Jedusor, ici présent que ce vieux fou prenait de l'argent sur mon compte. »

« En effet, monsieur. J'ai essayé de m'opposer mais il nous a menacé. Que pouvais-je y faire sinon abandonner cette banque ? Si j'abandonnais la banque, les gobelins seraient exterminés. Il nous a menacé de nous détruire si on ne lui obéissait pas. Nous savions que Dumbledore n'est pas celui qu'on croit. Nous attendions votre visite pour que vous veniez nous libérer. Il était écrit depuis la nuit des temps qu'un élu allait nous aider et nous rendre la liberté. Nous sommes vos alliés, monsieur et nous vous aiderons dans les jours qui viennent. »

« Bon, cela va rendre les choses plus facile si vous savez tout au sujet de ce fou. Vous serez sous ma protection aussi longtemps que je vivrais. Et je voudrais que ce fou, Dumbledore, et ce crétin de premier ministre, Fudge, ainsi que la sous-secrétaire Dolorès Umbridge soient sanctionnés. Que leurs comptes soient fermés et expulsés des manoirs appartenant à ma famille. Est-ce que la famille Malefoy utilise ma fortune aussi ? »

« Oui, monsieur. »

« Eh bien, qu'il en soit ainsi. Que cette famille ait les mêmes sanctions que je viens de dire. Vous pouvez agir librement à présent. A partir de maintenant, les ennemis ne peuvent plus entrer dans cette banque grâce au charme. Donc vous pouvez mettre le charme de repousse-ennemi. Et vous serez en sécurité. »

« Merci, monsieur. Avec l'aide de mon peuple – nous sommes exactement 299 gobelins – nous mettrons le charme. Plus nous serons nombreux, plus le charme sera puissant. »

« Exactement. Apparemment, j'ai une grande puissance – enfin… d'après les Fondateurs… moi je n'en sais rien - donc je vous aiderais à mettre en place le charme. Ainsi personne ne le pourra défaire. On peut le faire maintenant ? »

« Oui, je vais appeler par télépathie mon peuple. »

« Sirius, Rémus, Tom, ça vous dirait de nous aider à jeter le charme ? Un peu d'aide ne sera pas de trop. »

« Bien sûr », répondirent les trois hommes.

« Mon peuple est prêt »

« Moi aussi et mes amis aussi. Allons-y »

« REPOUSSUS ENNEMY » _(N/A : prononcez ennemy façon english.)_

« Bon, c'est une chose faite. » dit Harry après avoir jeté le charme. « Y a-t-il une autre banque ? »

« Oui. Bien que Gringotts est la banque des sorciers la plus populaire, d'autres banques ont été crée. D'après nos sources, il y a une banque dans les Allées des Embrumes mais elle est cachée. Nul ne peut le trouver sauf si la personne qui veut mettre de l'argent dans cette banque. Il y a un sort puissant là-dessus. Sinon, d'autres petites banques qui sont chez les moldus. Ces banques sont pour les sorciers vivant chez les moldus. Ces banques sont sous notre juridiction. »

« Bon, je verrais cette banque des Allées des Embrumes plus tard. Et si on passait à quoi je suis venu ? »

« Pas de problème. Monsieur a trois coffres à sa disposition : le coffre des Fondateurs, le coffre de Merlin et votre coffre qui appartenait depuis des générations aux Potter. Vous pourrez les visiter quand vous voulez. Vous n'avez plus besoin de clé. Seule votre aura suffit pour ouvrir ces coffres. »

« Merci, monsieur. Je vais y aller de ce pas. Pouvez-vous me présenter un guide pour que je puisse voir mes coffres. »

« Bien sûr. Voici Gripsec qui vous servira de guide. »

Sur ce nom, Gripsec arriva comme enchantement :

« Que messieurs veuillent bien me suivre. »

« Mais, je vous connais. » s'exclama Harry. « Vous êtes Gripsec, celui que j'ai vu il y a quelques années lors de mon entrée à ma première année. »

« Monsieur a bonne mémoire. En effet, c'était moi. Je suis honoré de vous aider. »

Sur ce, Gripsec guida Harry et ses amis aux coffres numéros 1, 2 et 411. A chaque coffre, Harry découvrit une fortune inestimable. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il était si riche. Il découvrit également de vieux livres anciens qui ont disparu aujourd'hui et quelques objets qui lui seront utiles.

En sortant de la banque, Harry, content de l'entrevue qu'il avait eue et des coffres qu'il avait vus, est réconforté par le fait qu'il a des moyens dont il dispose pour assurer son avenir et son plan.

« Et maintenant, mettons au point notre plan pour notre avenir… »

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu…

A bientôt,

Gwen Zephyr.


	9. Les surprises

**RESUME :** Et si la vie d'Harry Potter était que mensonge ? Et si Voldemort n'est pas celui qu'on croit ? Que se passe-t-il quand Harry Potter découvre la vraie vérité ? Spoilers des cinq premiers tomes.

**DISCLAIMER** : Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Le reste est tiré de mon imagination.

**Mes propos :** Je sais que cela fait deux ans que je n'ai pas posté de chapitres. Veuillez m'excuser pour cette attente si longue. Je vous remercie de votre fidélité et de votre patience.

Ma deuxième année de BTS se termine début juin et je pense, peut-être, me consacrer à cette fic plus sérieusement.

Pour l'instant, le prochain chapitre n'a pas été écrit donc il va vous falloir armer de patience. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas vous n'allez pas attendre deux ans.

Pour me faire pardonner, je vous ai écrit un long chapitre (le plus long que je n'ai jamais écrit) avec quelques scènes drôles en perspective. Sans plus attendre, voici le neuvième chapitre.

Bonne lecture…

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Les surprises**

A 15h, le 31 juillet, un hibou attendait Albus Dumbledore dans son bureau. Dès que celui-ci vit qu'il avait du courrier, il attrapa l'hibou et prit le parchemin qui était accroché à la pate de l'hibou. L'hibou ayant accompli sa mission, s'en alla. Le mage ouvrit le parchemin et le lut :

_Monsieur,_

_Selon l'article numéro 1 du décret Gobelin, vous n'êtes plus en possession des comptes numéros 1, 53, 411, 544 et, 933._

_L'article numéro 1 du décret Gobelin (le décret Gobelin fut adopté par le ministère de la Magie en 1801) stipule que quiconque qui vole le contenu des coffres sans l'accord des propriétaires des coffres est interdit de banque et donc de compte. En conséquence, votre propre compte 53 est automatiquement gelé. _

_Vous pouvez venir réclamer vos droits à Gringotts si vous réussissez à entrer. _

_Fuldiak,_

_Responsable des Ressources Sorcières. _

Cette annonce plongea Albus Dumbledore dans une colère noire.

Comment ces Gobelins osent-ils geler son compte ? Comment osent-ils l'interdire de prendre l'argent sur les comptes ? Oublient-ils que s'ils font cela, ils seront tous exterminés ? Et surtout qu'entendent-ils par « si vous réussissez à entrer » ?

A cause de cet foutu décret daté de 1901, il ne peut plus prendre de l'argent. A moins que… Oui, à moins que le ministère annule ce décret et tout reviendra comme avant.

Il a besoin d'argent. Les comptes - 411 est le coffre des Potter, 1 des fondateurs, 544 des Londubat et 933 des Weasley - sont remplis d'or à part ceux des Weasley. Il avait réussi à convaincre Molly et Arthur de financer l'Ordre du Phénix et les avait ruinés puisqu'il demandait de grosses sommes.

Heureusement qu'il avait tout prévu. Il a son propre compte dans l'Allée des Embrumes et il ne l'avait jamais utilisé jusqu'à maintenant. Il volait les richesses des grandes familles discrètement et les mettait dans son compte secret.

Les Gobelins allaient payer… Et ils allaient le payer très cher…

16h devant Gringotts,

Albus Dumbledore ne voyait toujours ce qu'il attendait s'il essayait d'entrer dans cette banque. Après un regard autour de lui, il ne remarqua rien de spécial. Il salua les passants comme un bon gentleman et vit des gens qui entraient ou qui sortaient de la banque.

_Il n'y a rien d'anormal et pourtant… Je ressens quelque chose… J'ai un pressentiment… Je ne comprends toujours pas comment ces maudits gobelins ont pu m'interdire l'accès aux comptes. Ils vont m'entendre !_

Il mit la main sur la poignée de la porte de Gringotts et l'ouvrit en grand.

_Bon, ces Gobelins ne m'ont pas interdit l'accès à la banque. C'est déjà ça… Je peux entrer c'est déjà pas mal. Maintenant utilisons notre ruse légendaire… _

Il se dirigea vers le guichet libre et demanda à voir Fuldiak:

« J'ai reçu une lettre de sa part. J'aimerais m'entretenir avec lui au sujet d'un problème. Est-ce possible ? »

Le gobelin, regardant le directeur d'un air dégouté et haineux, dit :

« Veuillez attendre quelques minutes. Je vais de ce pas prévenir le responsable des Ressources Sorcières »

_Attendre ? Pour qui il se prend ce gobelin ? Ne sait-il pas qui je suis ? Il va m'entendre !_

« Au cas où vous ne le saurez pas, je suis Albus Dumbledore et vous pouvez me conduire à lui sans plus attendre. »

« Monsieur, je sais parfaitement qui vous êtes. Et alors ? Cela ne vous donne pas droit de circuler dans la banque comme vous voulez. »

_Si, normalement j'ai le pouvoir de circuler où je veux et quand je veux ! Mais, ce n'est pas le moment de se faire remarquer avec tous ces gens autour. Ils vont m'entendre, ces pourris gobelins qui se croient supérieurs !_

Albus Dumbledore commençait à perdre patience mais il fut bien obligé de contrôler ses émotions à cause de la foule qu'il y avait dans cette banque. Il savait que ce n'était pas le moment de perdre sa couverture.

Il attendit donc quelques minutes avant que le responsable des Ressources Sorcières vienne le chercher.

« Monsieur Dumbledore ? » l'appela un gobelin. « Je suis Fuldiak, le responsable des Ressources Sorcières. Veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plait ? Nous allons nous discuter à mon bureau tranquillement. Vous désirez me parler ? »

« Oui, Fuldiak. J'ai reçu une lettre disant je ne suis plus en possession de mes coffres. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ? »

« Oui, monsieur Dumbledore. Les titulaires des coffres n° 1, 933, 411 et 544 ne veulent plus que vous gérez ces coffres. De plus, ils m'ont prouvé qu'ils ne vous ont pas donné le droit d'utiliser ces coffres. En conséquence, votre coffre, le numéro 53, est gelé. Comprenez-vous, monsieur ? »

_Grrrr, voilà qu'Harry Potter et sa clique commencent à me casser les pieds. Mais faut que je sache qui a fournit les preuves aux gobelins afin de les convaincre…_

« Puis-je savoir qui sont les titulaires en question, Fuldiak ? »

« Non, selon la loi Gobeline approuvée par le ministère de la magie, nous ne sommes pas en mesure de vous révéler l'identité de ces personnes. Je suis désolé. »

_Encore ces foutus lois ! Il faudra que j'aille voir Fudge pour abolir ces lois afin de prendre tous ces possessions. Essayons encore de convaincre ce crétin gobelin que j'ai droit à tout…_

« Vous savez à qui vous adressez ? J'exige que ces coffres soient de nouveau opérationnels. »

« Sauf votre respect, monsieur Dumbledore, vous n'êtes pas à Poudlard. Vous n'êtes pas le directeur de Gringotts. »

_Bon, je n'ai pas le choix. Je vais les menacer et ils prendront peur vu que leur espèce est primitive par rapport à la nôtre. Ils seront obligés de se plier à mes ordres. _

« Vous souhaitez voir Gringotts détruit ? »

« Bien sûr que non, monsieur Dumbledore. »

« Alors, débloquez ces coffres ou je détruits la banque et vous savez que je peux le faire. Sans votre banque, vous ne serez plus. Vous serez à jamais exilé de notre monde. Votre espèce sera exterminés, tous jusqu'au dernier. C'est ce que vous voulez ? »

« Monsieur Dumbledore, cessez vos menaces. Ils ne font plus aucun effet sur nous. Nous avons des protections et nous pouvons vous empêcher de nous faire du mal. En conséquence, vous ne pouvez plus entrer dans cette banque. Partez ! »

« Non, je ne partirais pas. Puisque vous refusez de m'écouter, je me vois dans l'obligation de détruire vos biens. Destructio Gringotts ! »

Le directeur de Poudlard jeta ainsi le sort de destruction mais remarqua que son sort n'a aucun effet. Il s'étonna et commença à paniquer.

_Pourquoi mes sorts ne marchent pas ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Ma puissance est supérieure à ceux des gobelins et en conséquence, Gringotts devait déjà être détruit. Essayons d'autres sorts. Cela devrait marcher…_

Il continua à jeter divers sorts mais cela n'avait aucun effet. Il ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait. Fuldiak s'amusa de voir la tête du vieux fou quand il remarqua que celui-ci voyait que ses sorts ne marchaient pas. Il dit avec amusement :

« Monsieur Dumbledore, vos sorts n'ont aucun effet sur nous. Gringotts est protégé. Vous n'êtes plus le bienvenu ici. Vous ne pouvez plus jamais entrer et détruire nos biens. Adieu Monsieur Dumbledore. »

Sur ces mots, le mage se trouva expulser d'un coup loin de la banque en arrière et tomba sur le sol. Il se releva et se dirigea de nouveau vers la banque. Mais une fois arrivé sur la grande porte de Gringotts, il se trouva à nouveaux expulsé très loin de la banque. Il comprit alors que les gobelins avaient surement jeté sur la banque pour éviter qu'il entre. Il rentra chez lui avec rage et réfléchissait à un autre plan pour mettre la main sur ces coffres.

_Je me vengerais ! Vous avez ma parole, maudit gobelins ! Vous verrez que je suis le sorcier le plus puissant du monde et vous le regretterez amèrement. Je n'ai pas compris comment vous avez réussi à vous protéger mais je parie que vos protections ne dureront pas longtemps. Ma vengeance sera terrible, terriblement terrible…_

A ces pensées, Albus Dumbledore ricana…

* * *

Quelques heures après sa visite, Harry se rendit au manoir Jedusor. Il avait effectué beaucoup d'achats, aujourd'hui, sur le chemin de Traverse. Il avait besoin de nouveaux vêtements vu qu'il avait encore grandit, surtout que son héritage s'était manifesté en modifiant un peu son apparence physique. En effet, ses cheveux étaient plus longs que d'ordinaire allant jusqu'à ses épaules et ils étaient attachés en queue de cheval en laissant un peu de franche pour cacher sa cicatrice. Il avait pris de la taille mesurant maintenant 1m80, dépassant son ancien ami Ron et il en était heureux. Il ne portait plus du tout de lunettes à sa plus grande joie et ses yeux faisaient ressortir sa magnifique couleur émeraude.

Avant d'effectuer ses achats, il avait pu assister la scène entre le vieux fou et les gobelins grâce aux caméras magiques de surveillance installés par les gobelins. Il avait beaucoup apprécié de voir le grand Albus Dumbledore se ridiculiser face à un gobelin. Il fut également ravi de voir que son sort repousse-ennemi avait très bien marché. Il s'était renseigné auprès de ses amis gobelins au sujet des lois gobelines. Apparemment, ces lois ont été approuvées par le ministère de la magie en 1801 et les politiciens et les gobelins de cette époque ont écrit ces lois magiquement c'est-à-dire que personne même pas le ministre de la magie ou le chef gobelin ne peuvent les modifier ou les supprimer.

Il était 19h lorsqu'Harry, accompagné de Sirius et Rémus, entra au manoir Jedusor et s'étonna de voir les lumières éteintes dans le manoir. Il commença à s'inquiéter lorsque personne ne répondit à ses appels. Il se dirigea vers le salon lorsque, tout d'un coup, on cria :

« SURPRISE ! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE HARRY ! »

Il frôla la crise cardiaque quand il avait entendu crier et vu la lumière s'allumer. Il y avait un petit monde qui l'attendait. Il se sentit heureux de voir que les personnes présentes dans la salle étaient avec lui pour fêter son anniversaire. Il y avait la famille Weasley (sans Percy et Ron), Hermione, Neville, Tom et deux autres personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il se dirigea d'abord vers sa famille de cœur. Molly l'enlaça très fort comme si c'était un de ses enfants.

« Maman, tu vas l'étouffer », dit Ginny, heureuse de voir Harry en vie. « Joyeux anniversaire, Harry »

« Merci Ginny. Je suis content que vous soyez là. Cela me fait énormément plaisir. Où sont Percy et Ron ? », dit Harry, sachant la réponse à cette question mais il voulait savoir.

« Euh… », commença à dire Ginny.

« Nous n'avons pas osé dire à Percy et à Ron où tu étais », annonça Arthur.

« Nos crétins de frères ne méritent pas de savoir la vérité », cracha Fred.

« Oui, nos crétins de frères sont du coté de Dumbledore. », continua Georges. « Pour Perçy, on le savait déjà mais Ron semble suivre les pas de Percy. »

« Je crois que c'est encore sa jalousie qui le rend aveugle. », termina Bill.

« Oui, nos frères ne sont pas très objectifs », se désola Charlie.

« Je suis déçu pour Ron. Je croyais qu'il était mon ami. Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis très content que vous soyez à mes cotés. Vous êtes ma seule famille mis à part Rémus, Sirius et bien sûr Tom. C'est déjà beaucoup »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu te caches de Dumbledore mais sache que je suis avec toi. Jamais je ne te laisserais tomber, Harry. Tu es mon meilleur ami et le seul et unique. Ron ne mérite plus mon amitié. J'ai vu sa véritable personnalité et je n'aime pas trop cela. Il ne pense qu'à lui.»

« Mione, j'avais peur que tu sois du coté de Ron mais je m'en doutais que tu me serais fidèle. Je t'aime beaucoup, tu es ma seule amie. On discutera de tout cela plus tard. »

Hermione et Harry s'enlacèrent, ému de leurs paroles. Ils venaient de se retrouver pour ne jamais se séparer. Leur amitié était plus forte que tout.

« Quand grand-mère m'a dit la vérité, j'ai eu peur pour toi. Tu es comme un frère pour moi. Je ne veux pas te perdre et je voudrais me battre à tes côtés si tu le souhaites. »

« Bien sûr, Nev'. Nous nous ressemblons plus que tu le crois. Nous n'avons pas pu vivre avec nos parents et nous avons tous deux été élevés dans la solitude et dans le mensonge. »

« Oui, Harry. Mais j'avais ma grand-mère avec moi contrairement à toi. Je voudrais me venger pour ce qu'il a fait à mes parents et pour ce qu'il a fait de nous. »

« Moi aussi, je veux me venger. Nous nous vengerons ensemble. Nous sommes libres de nos actes et nous ne vivrons plus dans le mensonge. Je te le promets. Joyeux anniversaire Neville ! »

« Joyeux anniversaire à toi aussi, Harry. »

Neville et Harry se donnèrent une grande accolade dans la joie, le respect mutuel et la détermination de respecter leurs promesses.

« Harry », appela Tom. « Je voudrais te présenter deux personnes. Tu viens ? »

« Oui, Tom. »

Harry se dirigea donc vers Tom et les deux personnes. Plus il se dirigea vers eux, plus il vit une petite ressemblance entre l'homme et lui. En effet, l'homme avait lui aussi des cheveux tout décoiffés et des lunettes. Tom annonça avec grand plaisir :

« Harry, voici tes grands-parents, Chad et Nora Potter »

A cette annonce, Harry se figea en regardant ses deux grands-parents encore en vie. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il voyait de l'émotion sur les visages de ses grands-parents. En effet, ceux-ci étaient bouleversés de le voir et en même temps très ému. Nora rompit le silence :

« Tu as les yeux de ta mère et le visage de ton père. Je suis si heureuse de te retrouver, mon cher petit-fils. »

« Grand-mère… »

Harry se jeta dans les bras de sa grand-mère demandant de l'amour qu'il n'avait jamais reçu de sa vie mis à part celle des Weasley de cœur mais cette fois-ci, il s'agissait de sa grand-mère, de sa famille de sang.

Tous assistèrent à cette scène très émouvante. Chacun savait qu'Harry n'avait pas eu une vie facile et qu'il méritait d'avoir une famille.

Harry se retira des bras de sa grand-mère et se tourna vers son grand-père qui lui sourit et qui lui dit :

« J'ai toujours su qu'un jour j'allais retrouver mon petit-fils. Grâce à Tom, je n'ai pas perdu l'espoir de te revoir un jour. »

« Grand-père… »

Harry effectua les mêmes gestes qu'avec sa grand-mère. Il était très ému de voir sa véritable famille et jamais il aurait cru qu'un jour, il les allait rencontrer. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit cela il y avait quelques semaines, il l'aurait envoyé immédiatement à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste.

« Grand-mère, grand-père… Je suis si heureux de vous retrouver. »

« Allez, on ouvre les cadeaux ! » s'écria Fred.

« Georges ! » dit Molly. « Laissons-les un peu tranquille. »

« C'est moi Georges, maman. »

« Désolé Georges. Fred, tu n'as pas honte ! »

« Non, maman. C'est très émouvant. Je suis très content pour lui. Mais ce n'est pas tout ça, il faut qu'Harry ouvre les cadeaux. Allez Harry ! »

Georges et Fred étaient excités comme des puces en mettant de l'ambiance dans la pièce. Grâce à leurs spécialités de farces et attrapes contre les sorciers facétieux, ils mirent des pétards qui éclatèrent de tout part, ce qui faisait rire Harry et les maraudeurs, Rémus et Sirius.

Harry se dirigea vers la montagne de cadeaux qui n'attendaient que d'être ouverts. De Sirius et Rémus, il reçut deux livres intitulés « le guide d'un auror confirmé » avec tous les sorts et les méthodes utilisés par les aurors et « comment vaincre un mage noir ? » écrit par Gryffondor en personne.

De Molly et Arthur, il reçut une montre qui fonctionnait comme l'horloge du Terrier. Il pouvait mettre autant de personnes qu'il voulait et il devait penser à une personne précise pour savoir où elle était.

Des jumeaux, il eut tout un kit des farces contre les sorciers facétieux. Selon eux, il pouvait faire autant de farces qu'il voulait sur les personnes non appréciés.

De Ginny, il eut un vif d'or exactement comme son père. Harry se mit à jouer avec ce vif quelques minutes avec joie. Il arriva sans problème à attraper son vif dans toutes les positions possibles, ce qui faisait rire les personnes présentes dans la pièce, amusés de voir Harry attraper ce vif.

De Neville, il eut une plante magique qui permet de soigner les blessures magiques. Il suffisait de prendre une feuille de la plante et de l'appliquer sur la blessure. Selon Neville, c'était très efficace et la plante n'avait pas besoin d'être arrosée. Elle ne mourra jamais et ne sera jamais à court de feuilles.

De Tom, il reçut un médaillon qui contenait quelques propriétés magiques que nul ne sait comment marchaient ces propriétés.

De ses grands-parents, son cadeau fut le meilleur : il reçut un album photo retraçant la vie de ses parents de la naissance jusqu'à leurs morts. Inutile de dire qu'il avait été extrêmement touché par ce cadeau unique.

« Merci pour vos cadeaux ! Cela m'a fait extrêmement plaisir. Je suis si heureux de vous savoir à mes côtés. Neville, j'ai aussi un cadeau pour toi. Je suis allé sur le chemin de Traverse et j'en ai profité pour acheter quelque chose qui, je suis sur, te plaira. Je pensais l'envoyer dès que j'arrivais au manoir mais puisque tu es là, j'en profite de te le donner. »

« Fallait pas, Harry » s'exclama Neville, tout heureux.

« Si si si, tu es comme un frère pour moi. Il est normal que je te donne ceci. »

Harry donna alors son cadeau à Neville qui l'ouvrit. A la grande surprise de celui-ci, il découvrit que son cadeau était un livre intitulé « comment créer des remèdes magiques pour guérir des blessures magiques ? » écrit par Rowena Serdaigle.

« J'espère que ce livre t'aidera à trouver un remède pour guérir tes parents. Tu mérites toi aussi d'avoir une famille. »

Neville, tout ému, balbutia :

« Merci…Tu…ton cadeau est…magnifique…ce livre…m'aidera grandement…Merci Harry. »

« Je t'en prie. » souriait Harry.

« Et maintenant, on fait la fête » s'écrièrent les jumeaux Weasley, fidèles à eux-mêmes.

A cette réplique, tout le monde rigolèrent et s'amusèrent dans la joie, dans l'amour et dans l'amitié…

* * *

Le lendemain,

Harry se réveilla très tard étant donné que sa fête s'était terminée vers 2h du matin. Seule Hermione était restée dormir au manoir afin de discuter avec lui. Ses grands-parents sont rentrés en France avec la promesse de revenir dans les prochains jours. Les Weasley étaient obligés de rentrer pour éviter tout soupçon de Percy, de Ron, d'Albus et des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Neville était également rentré chez lui avec l'intention de se revoir dès les prochains jours afin de s'entrainer ensemble.

Il retrouva, avec plaisir, Hermione dans la cuisine en train de prendre le petit-déjeuner chez les Français et celle-ci était aussi contente de le voir.

« As-tu bien dormi Harry ? », questionna Hermione.

« Comme un loir », souriait Harry.

« Je te remercie de m'avoir invitée à dormir ici. »

« Mais, c'est normal, Mione. On a beaucoup de choses à se dire. »

« Oui, Harry. D'ailleurs, je pense que c'est le moment qu'on parle. »

« Oui, je sais. Avant de dire quoi ce soit, je voudrais que tu saches que j'ai vécu dans le mensonge. Si tu me mens, je le saurais. J'ai besoin de ta franchise et que tu me dises la vérité. Que t-a-t-il dit Albus Dumbledore sur moi ? »

« Je te promets d'être aussi franche que possible, Harry. Je ne veux plus te perdre et j'espère que tu me pardonneras pour tout ce que j'ai fait. Comme tout le monde, j'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard et ce fut Albus Dumbledore qui était venu me voir et m'accompagner au chemin de Traverse. Il s'était déplacé en personne pour moi et m'avait dit qu'il avait une mission pour moi. Je lui avais demandé pourquoi moi et pas quelqu'un d'autre. Il m'a répondu qu'il avait besoin d'une née-moldu pour pouvoir t'approcher et que venant de chez les moldus, je serais plus facilement approchable que Ron. »

« D'ailleurs, Ron était-il au courant de cette mission dont tu me parles ? »

« Non. Mais je sais que le directeur lui a demandé la même chose que moi. Ëtre ami avec toi était pour lui un grand honneur mais pour moi, cela signifiait d'avoir réellement un ami. Je crois que sans cette mission, je serais à Serdaigle et je n'aurais eu aucun d'ami comme c'était le cas avant que j'arrive à Poudlard. Mais ces derniers mois, le directeur voulait que je lui dise tout y compris nos secrets. Cela devenait plus en plus difficile de lui mentir et surtout j'avais déjà commencé à me poser des questions. Pourquoi t'espionner ? »

« Hermione, je suis au regret de te dire que le vieux fou est un mage noir… »

Harry lui raconta tout de ce qu'il avait découvert. Hermione fut très stupéfaite par ces explications :

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que le directeur est en fait un mage noir. Je pensais que cette mission avait pour but de te protéger d'après ses dires mais je comprends mieux son comportement. En fait, je me doutais quelque chose de ce genre mais pas _ça_. Eh ben… c'est stupéfiant cette histoire… c'est bien trouvé ! Qui se soucierait d'un vieux comme Albus ? »

« Exactement, Mione. Je me suis fait avoir depuis le début et maintenant, il devra payer. Es-tu avec moi ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. Je t'aiderais. Avec mon savoir et ta puissance, nous pouvons changer la face du monde de la magie. »

« Avec l'aide de Neville et de Ginny. Je pense qu'à quatre, on saura changer tout ça. Par contre, je suis très déçu du comportement de Ron. »

« Moi aussi, Ron n'a pas arrêté, ces derniers jours, de se vanter et surtout il m'a dit des choses horribles sur toi que je ne veux pas te les répéter devant toi. J'ai compris que notre amitié était finie car je ne pensais pas comme lui. Tu sais, le jour où j'ai su que tu avais disparu, ça été un coup de poignard. Je n'avais personne à qui me confier jusqu'à avant-hier. Molly m'a expliqué que tu étais dans un endroit sur et qu'il fallait le dire à personne pour l'instant. J'ai gardé le secret et je garderais le plus longtemps possible. »

« Merci Hermione. Ce que tu fais pour moi me touche énormément. Quant à Ron, on s'occupera de son cas plus tard. Laissons-le mariner un peu. Il est très immature et il ne veut pas comprendre que ce qui m'arrive n'est pas de ma faute. Je n'ai pas voulu la célébrité. Il est jaloux de ma célébrité et de ma richesse. Je n'ai pas arrivé à lui faire comprendre que ce qui compte le plus est l'amour de la famille. »

« Je sais. Il pense que quoi que tu fasses, tu fais cela pour attirer l'attention, pour augmenter ta popularité. Je sais que c'est faux. »

« Ron est irrécupérable. On ne peut pas le changer quoi qu'on fasse, mione. »

« Je sais surtout qu'il a énormément de préjugés. Oh Harry, je pense qu'il va devenir un mangemort. Tu sais, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose : je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un et j'espère que tu vas accepter telle que je suis. »

« Vas-y Hermione, dis le moi. Je ne te jugerais pas, tu le sais. Tu es libre de faire tes choix et tu t'appartiens à toi-même et non pas à quelqu'un d'autre. Ne laisse pas les autres dicter ta conduite. »

« Justement, c'est pour cela que je t'en parle. Je sais que tu ne vas pas me juger mais j'ai peur que tu sois choqué. Harry, je sors avec Ginny. Nous nous aimons très fort. »

« Je m'en doutais. J'ai vu hier soir comment vous vous jetez vos regards et comment vous dansiez toutes les deux côte à côte. Je ne suis pas choqué, Hermione. La nature fait ce que nous sommes et on n'y peut rien. Cela fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ? »

« Quelques jours. Je me suis rendue compte au Terrier les sentiments que j'avais pour elle. Qu'est ce qu'elle est bien foutue ! Et j'avais remarqué aussi comment elle me regardait. A partir de là, tout a déclenché. On se cache de Ron et de Percy. Les autres Weasley sont au courant pour nous et n'ont aucuns préjugés pour nous. Ils sont géniaux ! »

« Oui, les Weasleys, à part Percy et Ron, sont super. Je les considère comme ma famille de cœur. Je suis content pour toi et Ginny. Tu mérites de connaître le bonheur. Je veux que tu sois heureuse. »

« Merci Harry. Tu es comme un frère pour moi. »

« Et toi, une sœur pour moi. Tu as su prendre soin de moi durant toutes ces années. Tu m'as énormément aidé. Je te remercie pour ce que tu as fait pour moi. »

A ces mots, Hermione et Harry s'enlacèrent. Ils savaient que le futur serait difficile et qu'il y aurait énormément de combats à mener. Ils avaient besoin de soutien plus que jamais…

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu…

Je vous préviens qu'il n'y aura pas de lemon. C'est juste des histoires tout à fait innocentes (pour ne pas choquer le jeune public qui lit cette fic). Y'aura surement des slashs et des yuri mais sans plus.

A bientôt,

Gwen Zephyr.


End file.
